Urano Metria
by Zipppers
Summary: Her hand reached out to touching Natsu cheek. " Save" Her breathe was getting heavy. "S-s-s-save M-m-ma-mama" Her eyes closed and she laid limped in Natsu arms... It's been 16 years since Lucy disappeared on a mission gone wrong. A girl showed up. Can her appearance lead to finding Lucy and everything that Natsu had missed?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't another Lisanna comes in and starts being a bitch and Lucy runs away stories and then comes back being all lovely dovely with Natsu. BLAH! SO! Anyways cough cough so Natsu and Lucy are already a couple and everything and close to getting married :D. I didn't feel like written the full version of the confessional because...well that comes later on in the story , so READ READ READ!...what you think your doing still reading this...go read this awesome story that I spent 3 months on! :D

Please review :)

* * *

"Don't whatever you do... stay away." She lowered her eyes were angled towards the ground. Her hands turned into fist and tears were threatening to come out of her chocolate brown eyes. "Or your end up like me."

"Luce" His eyes looked at her. The black onyx eyes of his were filled with hurt. "Lucy. I won't run away from you." He got up pushing himself up from the cave floor. His eyes squinted as his body started raising up. The pain was written all over his face. He kept falling back down but he still got up. His body didn't look it but his expression was ready to fight even more. Lucy got one look at his body and tears came out of her eyes. "Natsu" She was covered with cuts, bruises, and burns. A sight no on wants to see. A sight that no wants to see their favorite dragon slayer like. His head picked up and he looked into her teary eyes. "Lucy I love you. I love you too much to just run." His face turned into grin. "Like you've always said. It's always more fun when we're together."

"Natsu." The tears finally escaped from her eyes. "Natsu."

A laugh came from over Lucy body. "Well isn't that lovely? You guy's finally confessed? I bet it was all romantic and everything." He put his hands together and up close to his face doing a lovely dovely face. Two seconds later he dropped them stepping on Lucy even more. His foot was pressing against her neck. "What a load of crap." He ran his finger up her face, when he got to her hair; he grabbed for it and pulled her face into his. "Not" He dropped Lucy to the ground and put his foot on her neck. Pressing down even more. "Mhmp, Flambrat might of gotten stronger these past seven year's. But." His foot dug deeper into Lucy neck. "So did I."

Not even thinking Natsu stood up the best he could getting into a stance that was all too familiar to Lucy. "Roar of the -"

"No, No, No, you really don't want to do that." A evil smirk give on his horrible face. "You hit me, your girlfriend dies too." He step down on Lucy neck even more, a small scream came from her. "Or sooner." The words escaped so did a widener evil smirk appear on his mouth.

"Shit" Natsu stopped wiping off his mouth. "You Bastard." His hands turned up into fists. "You fucking bastard."

"Natsu" Lucy voice came over him. Her voice it was weak but strong enough to hear. "Back away."

"Luce"

"Just do what I say!" She half screamed, half talked to him. "Now"

"I'm not-" Before he could finish Lucy stopped him. "Natsu" She could barely talk. But somehow she picked up her head and showed her face. Tears were running lie a waterfall down her soft face. "Just back away so I don't hurt you" Her eyes begged to him. "Please."

Jose looked down on her pressing his foot onto her neck. "What do you think you're going to do girlie?"

She looked up and saw Natsu was a safe distance away and she smiled. "Your see." Her eyes closed. Reopening with golden circles in her eyes.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... _

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

A bright light escaped from Lucy body covering the whole cave, Natsu shied his eyes and let the light fade away. When removed his hands from his eyes, he looked around. Jose was gone, but Lucy. She was passed out on the ground just laying there.

"Shit Luce, LUCY!" Natsu ran with all he had left to when she was unconscious. "Don't. Just please be ok." He some how made it to her before he collapse beside her. He picked her up bridal style sitting her in his lap. "Luce? Can you hear me?"

She shook her head a little and tried opening her eyes. "Natsu?" Her voice was even weaker than it was before. "My body-"

"Don't worry that's just the affect of the spell. The pain will go away."

"No. It's not pain. Not even close. I feel like I'm flying. I feel like a cloud."

"Lucy are you going nut's?" He gave her his toothy grin. His eyes traveled down to her body. His face dropped. The smirk fell and his eyes widened. The light in them disappeared and were replaced with tears that took over because the sight in front of him was a sight he never wish to see his mate in. Her body was fading away. "Lucy."

"Natsu why are you crying? I'm fine now." She gave him a small smile and put her hand on his cheek. "Natsu your crying tell me why?" She raised her hand up and wiped the tears away. "Natsu?"

He wiped his tears that were left and looked down at her. "Lucy. The spell was too powerful this time. Your body fading away." He pulled her tighter. "Lucy."

Her eyes got wide and her beautiful smile drop. "Natsu" She gulped putting her face into his beaten up chest. "Natsu. I'm so sorry." She started to cry into his chest. He felt the hot tears slowly slide down his chest and into his cuts. It sting when it met his cuts but it hurt even more seeing her crying face. "Natsu, I'm turning into magic."

"This has never happen before. Never. Why now?"

"I don't know but it's coming close." She put her hand up in front of her face looking at it. "I can see through my hand."

"Lucy this isn't the end I will find you, your not going to die, not now."

"I love you Natsu Dragneel. Forever and always. You are my soul mate the one who completes the puzzle. The opposite of me." Lucy fading hand touched his face. wiping the last tears. "Natsu."

"Lucy I love you too. I will bring you back. No matter what. A dragon protects his mate no matter what "I could barely see her beauitful face. "Luce."

She smiled looking into his black eyes. "Natsu don't just find me, find us." Lucy body started to fade to a point where you could barely see her. "LUCY!"

Natsu gripped her hand, but all he got was magic, Lucy face stayed the same smiling with what she had. "Natsu. Find me! Find us!"

"LUCY!" She disappeared from his finger tips and her voice echo inside his head. He banged his fist against the floor and tears started flowing. "LUCY!" He banged his fist against the cave floor while Erza, Gray and Happy just sat and watched with sad eyes.

* * *

**16 Year's Later Natsu POV**

Natsu eyes flew open and he jumped up in his bed actually Lucy bed. His hand went up to the mark on his chest. A key. A key for Lucy covering over his heart. The mark of a dragon saying he has found his mate. He looked to the side of his bed no blonde hair, brown eyes, huge boobs, and small waist girl. Just a blue cat. "The mark only appears when she near me." His voice was small but in a confuse state. "Why do I feel it?"

"Had the dream again didn't you?" Happy uncurled himself. Stretching his small body out. "It's been sixteen years you know."

Natsu gave him a look throwing the pillow on top of him. "Come on we're going to the guild."

He walked out of the room while happy just sat there. Happy shook his head as he looked out the window seeing a teenage girl roam the streets. Her figured looked familiar but as soon as he saw pink hair the image of Lucy left his mind. He looked behind him seeing his partner disappeared. He grew a pair of wings and chased after him. "Natsu wait up!"

They walked into the guild same greetings and faces. Going to the same old table where Levy sat with the books. But today Natsu felt something was going to happen. He didn't feel it in his stomach but on his mark. That it was all going to end soon. "Levy!"

"Hay Natsu." Levy looked up from a stack of books. "Did you sleep enough; you look a little shaken up."

Before Natsu could answer Levy youngest and only daughter came up and looked at Natsu. "Hi Uncle Natsu. Did you have a bad dream? Because when I have bad dreams I get shaken up. But i don't have to worry! I just run into mama and daddy's room and daddy protects the bad dreams from me!"

"Hi Ivy." Ivy was around 6 years old with Levy curly and wavy blue hair and Gajeel red eyes. She was small just like how her mom was. Small and sweet with her dad fighting sprit. She took up on Levy magic. "No I didn't have a bad dream, I ran here having a race with Happy!" He picked her up and tossed her into the air. She started giggle and laughing as she went up every time. "You like that Ivy?"

After she was done laughing she sat down on my lap and looked at me with her big red eyes. They reminded me way too much of Gajeel but were too sweet to be his. "Did you win?"

"Of course I did, hay look over there." He pointed to the second floor where Judas and Dani were playing in the play area. "Judas and Dani are playing maybe you should go play with them."

"Ok! HAY JUDAS! DANI I WANT TO PLAY HOUSE!" She ran over to the stairs and started climbing them. "I'M THE MOM!"

"Oh how they grow up. Sooner or later she'll be a mother. Just don't come too soon" Levy mumbled and watched her daughter climb up the stairs.

"Yeah at least this one isn't like Gajeel."

"Thank god to that one." She slammed a book shut and gave a smile to an angry Gajeel that gave a look over this way. "So Natsu Lucy disappearing and saying find us right?"

"Yeah" He nodded his head. "But what does she mean by us?"

Every time he had this dream. It always leads to this topic and this dream happen at least every six months. "Maybe" Levy spoke up. "Maybe her and her sprits?"

"But we've seen Plue." I pointed out.

"And Plue can't talk." Levy slammed her head on the books. "WAIT!" She jumped back up. "Maybe her and her mom?"

"Nahh. Wait. Maybe she saw the future and saw one of us getting hurt or just Fairy Tail being bought down!" He stood up on the table and pointed at the door. "I GOT IT!"

"Natsu seeing the future is impossible to most humans nearly to a 99.9 percent chance of not having it."

"LIES!" He got down and slammed the table pointing to Carla. "She see the future!"

"Natsu." Levy face fell. "Natsu she a cat."

"But she as smart as a human." He slammed his fist on the table. "So basically it's like saying she saw her future life flash before her eyes?"

"Basically saying she not dead. She never was. She was turned into magic." Levy opened up a book and starting reading it with her glasses. "When you disappear into magic it's usually a wizard way of dying if their powerful enough but you know of The One Magic correct?"

"Lucy talked about that here and there allot."

"The One Magic is the father of all our magic and it decided where the magic goes and to whom. So if Lucy turned into magic frankly she still alive. According to the sources about The One Magic."

Natsu stared at the door. Remembering all the times he came in and out with Lucy. The bright smiles, her yelling at him because of a mission. But the favorite of them was the first time he bought her here. "She someone out there."

"She is and her magic could be roaming around or she could be somewhere."

"But we don't know for sure , it's just the us part that's killing me."

Just then a big bam and crash came from the second floor. Magic was going everywhere and a body fell off the railing. Another day in Fairy Tail you could say. Levy wiped her head behind her and looked at the body falling out of the dust. "THAT BETTER NOT BE IVY!" Levy stood up and ran over to where the body screaming her head off.

I looked over to Mirajane who was shaking her head and turn into scary Mira." TYLER, SKYLER, JACE!" I quickly slid down in my seat a little bit more.

"Oh shit Tyler your dead." A boy with black hair looked at the kid and smirked. "It isn't Auntie Erza."

"But Auntie Mira."

Tyler looked over at Jace and Skyler throwing them a dirty look. "Shut it."

Mira came over picking up Judas and gave him a small kiss. "You'll be alright. Levy it wasn't Ivy!"

"Thank Mavis. WAIT! Jace you better of not been the one who started this fight!" Levy put her hands on her hips giving her Levy look. "Jace"

"INNOCENCE!" He put his hands up and walked away. "This time!" He ran out of the guild heading into town. Levy looked at her son run away. She shook her head and looked around for someone. "Gajeel go get your son before he climbs up in a tree and falls out again." Levy turned to Gajeel pointing her finger towards the door. "Now not later"

"Fine Shrimp but-"

"But- nothing."

Mira-Jane looked back at the boys who tried to escape. She grabbed the back of their cloths. "Not so fast. Honestly Ty, Sky." "Calmed down for once in your life and act like you mothers instead of your thick head fathers." She pointed to Skyler with a caution face. "But be careful when acting like your mother. Fairy Tail already loud enough and crazy enough with all these kids running around."

"Sorry Auntie Mirajane." They mumbled. "Hay" Ty pointed to the figure coming in. "I know that's not Jace that's a chick and man from this view she looks fine as they come." Tyler clapped his hands and gave a little whistle. "DAM GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY!"

Natsu shook his head and walked over to the group. "Pervert like you dad." Natsu slapped him upside the head and leaned against the wall near the two. "Just not the one taking the cloths off."

"Aye Uncle Natsu you shouldn't slap a guy for checking some hot chick out." He looked closer. "Aye Uncle Natsu, I though you were the only one with your hair color cause that chick has yours."

Natsu looked over to the door where she was just walking in. Leaning onto the door for support. Cloths torn. Hair filled with twigs and leaves. Her soft looking face had dirt all over it. Cuts ran up and down her arms and legs. Some were bleeding others were starting to heal up. Her innocent brown eyes were the worst. They were filled with fear and shock. Big and wide. Teary and dry. Begging for help. They wander around the guild begging for help. Of course this is Fairy Tail no one notice the beaten up girl besides Natsu and Tyler.

"She hurt." Tyler mumbled.

Tyler was right she was hurt, to a point to pass out. Natsu ran to the falling girl. "Tyler you dumbass instead of saying how hot she is how about you help her." He ran and screamed at the same time. He got there just in time she was inches from hitting the floor.

Her brown eyes opened up and stared in Natsu eyes. Her hand reached out to touching Natsu cheek. "Save" Her breathe was getting heavy. "S-s-s-save M-m-ma-mama" Her eyes closed and she layed limped in Natsu arms. He stared down at the girl. Her chest barely moving. "MOVE IT FAIRY TAIL WE GOT A HURT GIRL. WENDY!" He searched for the girl. He found her looking at the girl with hurt eyes. He lowered his voice. "I'm going to need you to get a bed ready quick."

"Got it." She turned to her cat. "Carla you think you could go get Polymarisa?" The cat nodded her head and took off.

"YO JI-CHAN! WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!" He yelled towards the master. "Mirajane."

Judas looked up to his mother. Mirajane look down to her son with a smile. "Don't even ask Judas go play with daddy."

Levy ran over to Natsu feeling the girl heartbeat. "Natsu I know this might not be the time but-"

"Levy it really isn't."

She gave a huff and listen for a beat. "She got a heart rate but it's slow anyways I got a look at the girl's eye's. They were Lucy's."

"Are you trying to say that" He pointed his head towards the girl. "She Lucy kid?"

"It has to do with the us part."

"I'm listening so talk and walk." He started heading towards infirmary with the girl. "Move out the way people. TYLER YOU THINK THIS CHICK SO HOT YOU'RE HELPING OUT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Got it Uncle what you want me to do." Tyler jogged up and started walking with Natsu and Levy. "How can I help?"

"Take her and lay her on the bed" He stopped and pointed his finger into Tyler chest. "Listen to Mirajane and if the girl has to be undress you're the first one out got it?"

Tyler snapped his fingers and started walking. "Maybe"

Natsu shook his head and looked over at Levy. "So what does this girl eyes have to do with the us part?"

Levy took a breath and started talking. "Natsu the girl looks about 16, the same number of years Lucy been gone. Also she had Lucy eyes and your hair." She took another breath and looked him dead in the eye. "Did Lu-chan ever tell you she was pregnant? Because that girl is the extra copy of Lu-Chan all but the hair and she has your hair. No one else in the world will ever have that hair."

Natsu stood there looking towards the infirmary where Tyler was just kick out with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Lucy was pregnant and never told me."


	2. Chapter 2

I love all the positive feedback you guys gave! Made my day cause I seriously though this story was going to be nothing but a drag and people would hate it

keep reviewing :D

* * *

Natsu shook his head back and forth. No Lucy could of been pregnant he told himself. She would of course told him. Yeah she would of told him and he didn't smell anyone new on her. Wait maybe he did. "I don't know! It was flipping 16 years ago!" He screamed grabbing his hair and pulled. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea what was going on with his life right now. "Levy are you sure because I don't think this girl could be her daughter. Wait I mean our daughter." Natsu turned and looked at Levy "Or could she?" He turned around and pulled his hair to the max. "Can I just go back to bed please and back to my dreams?"

"Natsu" She whisper yelled at him. They were outside the infirmary door and of course Tyler was eavesdropping on them "Not in front of Tyler."

"Hay what's that supposed to mean." Tyler gave the two a look. Throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm not going to talk."

"Yeah you will. You got a big mouth." Levy pointed her finger at him and turned back to Natsu. "Natsu, when you usually wake up from the dream the mark usually there?"

Natsu try to remember the other times he the dream, always checking his chest to see if it was all a dream. "This morning was the first time the mark was there but the mark only there when Lucy is close to me."

Levy nodded her head and ran away from the infirmary. She yelled about grabbing a book. Coming back in minutes. "Remember this book?" She held up the Dragon Slayers mating book. "This tells all about the Dragon Slayers mating life." She flipped thought the book study each page fast. "Before me and Gajeel got married I read this book like crazy and practically memorize it. Ah here it is." She pointed to a page and nodded her head for me to come over. "Once two Dragon Slayers are married a mark will appear on their bodies over the heart and only appear when the two are near one another. This is a warning to other dragons seeking mates not to steal this dragon slayer mate, blah blah blah bahh here. But once the two have off springs the mark will appear even when their children are near. The partner doesn't have to be near once children are born."

Natsu pulled his hair even more. "Proof of Lucy was pregnant; my mark wouldn't appear if she wasn't my daughter." He looked down at the key over his heart. "Does it say the mark will burn once children are born?"

Levy looked though the chapter again and nodded her head. "Yes it does, and when the mate is in trouble. Natsu did you mark burn at all over the 16 year?"

"Once, and I'm guessing that's when she was born. But would dreams occur of the person being in danger but not showing the danger?"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is the dream I had this morning, it should Lucy being in danger, but not the true danger she was in."

Levy gave him a look of confusion. "I still don't understand Natsu?"

Natsu pulled his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. "Crap, how can I put it. Alright so the dream I had. Show Lucy being in danger when she disappeared."

"Ok I got that part."

Natsu pointed to his chest where he felt the mark. "Will dreams occur when the mate is in trouble and you're sleeping when it happens?"

Levy gave a nod of understanding flipping threw the book looking and looking. She shut it and gave a shake of disappointment. "Nothing on it in the book."

Natsu punched the wall and pulled his hair even more. "Dammit it why didn't I feel either of them in trouble! Is Lucy even in trouble? Who attack her? Why couldn't I save either of them?"

"Uncle Natsu calm down." Tyler came up behind him and grabbed his arms before he punch the wall and hurt himself. You need to calm down and stop blaming yourself for this."

Natsu struggle to get out of Tyler grip but it was no use. He was his father kid. "Tyler let me go!"

"Tyler keep a good grip on him." Gray came over and stood in front of Natsu. "Do we have to make these the old days again?"

Natsu gave him a dirty look and struggle again. "Tell your son to let me go, I'm fine now alright." He looked over at the infirmary door where Mirajane was standing watching the four. "I just want to see my possible daughter."

Gray eye's wide but Levy gave him a look not to ask about it. Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Tyler let him go and go take care of your brother for mom, she tried of taking care of Lilly."

"Fine." Tyler let him go and he walked out but stopped and turned around looking at Mirajane. "Is it ok if I come in later with the other two and see what's going on?"

Mirajane gave him a small nod and told the three to follow her inside "Natsu from the looks of it she was hit by a powerful spell or she was performing a spell and it backfired." Mirajane ran her finger down the girl face. "Levy hun can you look in her stuff to see any id or anything that will tell us who she is? Also Erza can you get some clothes for the girl." She looked over at me with a small smile. "We had to kick Tyler out because we had to take her clothes off so Wendy could help the girl the best she could."

Natsu nodded my head and looked at Levy going through what was left of the girls cloths. He shook his head and sat in the chair next to the girl grabbing her hand it was cold. He held onto it putting as much warmth as he could into her body through her hand. As he was doing he also got a closer look at her arm. Cover with cuts. Knife cuts. I grabbed her hand tighter. I should of been there protecting her. "Levy any luck?"

"If you want to call it that. I found a picture." Levy held it up, showing the back of it. "Natsu you're going to want to look at this." She gave the picture to him while he lean back in the chair looking at it. His eyes got bigger and all he heard were people calling his name. He ignored them. All he could think was. "Lucy" The picture was of him, Happy and Lucy. They were over by the river outside their house. His arms were wrapped around Lucy waist with him kissing her cheek. Her face had a slight blush but was smiling placing her hands on top of his. Happy was on top of Natsu head with his little smirk. Knowing him he was probably going. "They like each other ". He tightened his grip around the picture. "Why would she have this?"

Levy came towards him slowly. She only did that when she didn't want to bring bad news on the person. "Natsu, the us part." She held out from the looks of it an id and another picture "Her name Aimi Heartfilia. Natsu she's Lucy daughter and there more proof. This picture is of her and Lucy and the two look like they could be twins all but the hair." She gave him a small pat on the shoulder." Natsu I was right about her being pregnant but I don't know why she never said anything."

I grabbed the two things in her hand and looked at the id first. Yup She was right. The girl name was Aimi Heartfilia born April 27 X792. She must have just got this id because it looked brand new and it had her smiling picture. The smile was so familiar. It was his. The same toothy grin he gave. He took the other picture it was of Aimi and Lucy smiling, Aimi looked around 5 in this she was sitting on her mother lap with the same toothy grin. "Aimi" He looked at the girl and held her hand tighter. "Lucy."

"Levy what's with all this us talk?" Master came into the room and walked right up to Levy looking up at her. "Mind explaining if it has anything to do with my child?"

Levy looked down at Master and answered him. "The us is what were the last words Lucy said to Natsu. She said to save us."

Master walked over to the girl and jumped on the bed. "So this is one of my grandchildren huh?"

"And I guess my daughter." Natsu got up and went to the iron bars at the end of the bed. "Wow I'm a dad."

Mirajane gave me a pat on the back and sat down on the end of the bed with a worry look. "Master you know very well Lucy out there somewhere hurt."

"I know very well, Lucy wouldn't let this young girl come here all by herself that's for sure." Master looked over at Natsu. "Correct?"

I nodded my head. "Before we disappeared for 7 years on Tenrou Island when we were fighting that big old fat dude, I got stuck under rocks and Lucy wouldn't leave for nothing when I told her to run." My fist tightened and I hung my head. "Lucy wouldn't run she was beaten right in front of me when, I couldn't do nothing and Lucy would rather see her own self get hurt than her nakama." My grip got tighter. "These past sixteen years

Mirajane walked over to Aimi and started stoking her hair. "We don't know what happen. If this child is banged up and like this then Lucy has to be in a worst condition because she's a Fairy Tail mage and we don't let anyone left behind." Mirajane ran her finger down the girl's cheek with tears in her eye's.

I felt tears come to my eyes. First I lost Luce then spelt 16 years looking for her. Every six months I would have the same dream with her begging for help, and now I have a proof that all those years Lucy was alive and now the answer to us. The Us part was her and our daughter. "Aimi" I tighten my grip on the bar's. "We doing nothing till Aimi wakes up and is ready to fight because knowing Lucy she in trouble and hell she would kick my ass if I didn't make sure Aimi was alright before I went to go look for her."

Just then the door slammed open with Polyusica coming in with the same expression on her face and Carla flying behind her. "You call me when you all know I hate humans."

"Still the same Polyusica I see." Master walked over to her and looked up at Aimi. "Can you find out?"

"She was hit by a dark spell and looked like she went though hell just getting here." She touched the girl cheek running her finger down it. "The cuts didn't come from the spell that hit he. Looks like animals attack or another fight."

"To me they look like knife cuts. Will she be alright? When she'll wake up?" Natsu looked at her begging for help. "Well"

"Give a day or two till she wakes up, keep someone near her just in case." She turned around and looked at Wendy. "You think you be able to heal her wounds?"

Wendy nodded her head and walked over to Aimi. "And it might make her wake up faster right now she just needs a good night sleep."

Polyusica nodded her head and headed out the door. "See you didn't need me, goodbye and don't call again." She slammed the door leaving Wendy to heal her.

"Natsu." Wendy called from the bed. Wendy was now in her late twenties and finally grown up. But she was still the same sweet and caring girl that he met all those years ago. "I have some bad news from a blow that powerful." She grew quit and bit her lip. That's when you know it's really bad news. "From a blow like this there's a 95% chance that she won't have any memory of her attack."

I hung my head ad let out a sigh. "Anything else want to get better?"

"I have some sort of news." Levy picked up Aimi bag and showed it to Natsu "I searched though her bag and found." Levy dug threw the bag and slowly pulled out something that hasn't been seen in 16 years.

"Lucy keys." Master said looking at Aimi. "My child is indeed in real trouble now."

I left the bed and walked out of the infirmary heading towards a wall. I punched it with all I could and melted down to the floor. Sticking my head in between my knees. The one chance of finding Lucy just slipped out of my fingers. "Dammit Lucy." The tears started spilling and he didn't care who saw him crying. He was crying for Lucy and crying for the pain his kid had to go through He got back up walked into the infirmary and just sat on the side of the bed not giving anyone a word, he just stared at Aimi.

Slowly one by one everyone left. Wendy did all she could to heal Aimi but she was forced by Carla and Romeo to go home and rest. Mirajane came in and out all day checking on Aimi and gave a small smile to the girl. "You look so much like your mother but" She pointed her finger at him. "I bet you have you dad fighting sprit." She smiled at me and walked out. Erza just sat in a corner looking at Aimi lay there. Her son Skyler came in a couple times and sat with her. Tyler came in with forcing Jace with him. Leaning against the wall just looking at everyone.

"Yo Uncle Natsu who is this girl?" Tyler was the first one to speak "I've been quiet up till now and man I want to know this cutie name"

"Tyler shut it alright" Natsu took a small breath and held Aimi hand. "She my daughter and if you try hitting on her I promise you I will kick your ass just like I do to your dad's."

Tyler eyes widen and he started backing towards the door. "Oh so I'm dead if I try hooking up with your daughter."

Natsu got up and lit his hand up. Everyone knew someone was getting punched. "Tyler"

Tyler looked at his wrist and pushed Jace in front of him. "Well look at the time got to go." Tyler dashed out of the room leaving Jace, to get Tyler punch."

Jace being around Tyler enough quickly dodge Natsu punch and was on the floor. "Why is it me that always gets Tyler blows."

Levy came walking in with Ivy at her hips looking down at the floor at her son. "Tyler really needs to stop running away." She shook her head and put ivy down. "Ivy mind going to play for awhile?"

"Ok mommy" The little blue hair girl walked over to her brother stuck her tongue out at him and ran away calling Judas and Dani.

"Sorry about that Jace" Natsu held out his hand and helped the kid up. "Guess I should be use to him running now."

Jace ran a hand threw his thick black tangle hair and stared at Natsu with his red eyes. He was the splitting image of his father. He looked over at Aimi with a curious look. "Uncle Natsu, you think her magic powers will be like mine?"

Natsu looked over at Aimi and back at Jace. "She's my daughter so it might be possible she a fourth generation, she my first born so yeah she probably does have dragon slayer blood."

Jace got up and sat in the chair Natsu was in. "Uncle Natsu you know I'm like my dad in almost every way, I want to fight her when she ready."

Natsu gave out his toothy smirk and slapped Jace on the back. "Mhmp Me and Gajeel kid fighting it out like old time's. I like the sounded of that."

"I don't" Levy and Mirajane where at the doorway holding little kids on their hips. "That's not happening."

After Levy screaming at Jace outside the door and Mirajane giving both of them the devil face while they sat around. Jace came back in with Skyler and Tyler. As soon as Tyler walked in Natsu punched him in the face with a smirk. After some yelling everyone quiet down. Levy came in and grabbed Jace taking him home before he ran off again. Erza left with Skyler after just sitting in a corner Tyler left on his own minutes after Master was called out for a meeting. Natsu was the only one left and he instantly feel asleep when Cana stood outside the door with her sleep card.

"Natsu you need it."

Natsu finally fell asleep with Happy on his lap. The dream was replaying in his head , but this time he didn't wake up screaming Lucy. The dream continued.

Natsu looked around he was in a meadow of some sort. He looked over the trees. nothing but sky. His eyes traveled the meadow looking for some sort of help. he stopped when he saw a figure. The blonde hair made his heart race. A belt was around her waist with a whip attach to it but no key's. "Lucy."

The girl spun around when she heard her name. At first was face was in scared but calmed when she saw him. "Natsu" She ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his chest. "Natsu I've missed you so much."

"Lucy." He returned the hug and ran his finger though her hair. "Lucy where have you been? Why haven't you come back? Why did you leave?"

She broke the hug but held onto his hands standing in front of him. "Natsu I wanted to believe me I wanted to but I couldn't." Her eyes were filled with tears. "I wanted you to be part of Aimi life, but." Her eyes give big and she squeezed his hands. "Aimi please tell me she alright?"

"Lucy she fine actually she in the infirmary. Sleeping away right in front of me so don't worry I'm not leaving her."

A sign of relief came over Lucy face. "Thank Mavis she's alright."

"Luce you need to tell me what happen these 16 year's. Why did you never come back? Why didn't you try and send word." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Why."

"16 years?" Lucy looked up at him with a look of confused. "Natsu it's only been 10."

Natsu shook his head back and front . "No it's been 16 years Luce. What happen?"

"Natsu I don't have the whole time to explain, I wish i did but understand this I love you and Aimi knows where to find me even if she doesn't remember every last detail."

"Lucy don't go please." He grabbed her hand it was slowly fading away. "Not again please."

"Natsu" She lean up and kissed him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her fading waist pulling him towards him. He didn't want to let her go. But again she was fading away for him again.

He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes. "Lucy Heartfilia when I find you I will make that promise I made to you 16 years ago come true. The only thing I will change about you is your last name."

Her eyes were filled with tears. Her fading hand touched his teary face. "Natsu Dragneel I'll hold you up to that promise when you find me."

Natsu eyes slowly open. It was pitch black in the infirmary. Someone put a blanket on him. Happy was out cold on his lap. He smiled a little petting the small cat and looked over on the bed. "Aimi we will find Lucy for both of us." Natsu got up putting the small cat on the bed next to Aimi and turned on a lamp light looking at the sleeping girl. Her face was soft looking just like Lucy face. Her hair was a curly pinkish mess. He smiled at that. She looked peacefully being asleep. "Once she wakes I bet nothing comes in her way."

* * *

**Aimi Pov**

"What's going on?" She looked around. She was back at her house in the woods before this all happen. Mama stood there with a smile on her face and Loke with her smiling at her. "Aimi now your going watch Loke powers ok? This is the hardest of all the celestial sprites. After all he's the leader of the zodiac."

"Wow she gave me some sight of good news. Marry me Lucy?"

"As if" My mom and I echoed. "Beside she's going back to Fairy Tail to my Dad. So ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a smirk. "Beside you already told me in my private training that my power is like my dad's!"

The next thing i knew was that i was taken back from my mother and Loke laughing face pulled into dankness I was running and running reaching for my mother out stretched hand. "Mama! Mama!" She slipped thought my grip and starting falling. "MAMA!" I bolted up in the bed and looked around. This wasn't my room and I'm sure as hell known I don't own a blue cat. "Where the hell am I?"

I heard a chuckle and I looked at the body leaning against the bars at the end of the bed. He smirked and looked at me with his black eyes and salmon hair. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Aimi."

"Fairy Tail?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Aimi Pov**

* * *

"Yup you got that right." The man gave her a toothy grin. "So how you feeling Aimi? Need me to go get Wendy?" He pointed his thumb towards the door. "I can just run out there and call for her."

I just stared at him. I had no clue what was going on. "Wendy? Who's Wendy?"

"Wendy is a sky dragon slayer of course you know what a dragon slayer is, but part of her sky magic is can heal people. Just look at your arms and leg's no more cuts huh?"

I torn the sheets off and looked at my legs and arm's. "Nothing" I could feel my eyes widening. "It's all gone."

"Told you there wouldn't be anything." He came over and rubbed my head just staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. "You got Lucy's eyes for sure. Look just like you mom but the hair." He grabbed a piece of hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "A reddish pinkish mess right?"

"Yeah" I gave him a weird look and pushed his hand away from my hair. "So who are you any way's someone my mom use to know?"

He smirked and walked over to the light. "You know you have Lucy attitude too."

I got up and my hands balled up into fist. "I do not have attitude you're the one who's freaking me out." I sat back down and gave him a dirty look. "Weirdo." I pointed my finger at him. "And you still haven't told me who you were!"

"And you're the one who have a little freak out session just like Luce did when she kicked me and Happy out of her house." He turned the light on and turned around showing his face. "No reason she just flipped out half the time."

"Lucy had many problems." The cat called from the bed rubbing his eyes. "Especially in the middle of the night when she found us in her house sneaking thought the window."

I looked over at the cat giving it a snap. "Why would you sneak though someone win-" I stopped myself my eyes widen at the source of the voice. I snapped my neck looking at the cat. "IT TALKED!" I jumped out of the bed and pointed at the cat. "Cat's don't talk."

He stood up and gave me a thumbs up and a smirk. "Aye sir and!" He put his finger up and wing's popped out of his back. "I can fly!"

I felt my knees getting weak from looking at him fly around. "Mama was right Fairy Tail is something you can't handle at first." I fell to the floor just staring at the cat fly. I shook my head and got up and looked at the man. "This place so far is crazy."

"You remembered stuff?" The man looked down at me with a curious look. "But Wendy said-"

"That's not all" The cat cut off the man and came over to me wrapping his tail around my waist and picked my up flying me around the room. "HAY! You not as heavy as Lucy was!"

I gave the cat a dirty look. "One my mom was not that heavy she just had big boob's and two. PUT ME DOWN!"

The cat smirked at me and gave me a evil face. "I want to do something."

"What are you goin-" Before I could finish the cat yelled out "Max speed attack" I flew threw the door and was out in some sort of big room. People were yelling and fighting. I could barely see what was going past me. I was back in infirmary and the cat told me he couldn't hold me anymore dropping me to the floor. Lucky me I ended up face first hitting the floor. "Nice to meet you floor."

"Hay you ok?" The man black eye's looked at me with worry. "I didn't think he was that evil."

I got up looking at man with a angry face. I felt my magical power building up. "You!" I pointed to the both of them. Now the cat was hiding behind the man. "CONTROL YOUR DAM CAT!"

"Calm down Aimi alright here." He lit his fist up and knocked the cat to the wall. "Don't waste your magic it will just make you passed out and grow weaker." His hand blew out and he looked at me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and that's Happy. Him and I were your mom's partner's back in the old day's." He smirked and rubbed my head. "Seeing you freak out on us like that bought back allot of old memories."

I felt my eyes widen and I looked up to him with teary eyes. "You're the Natsu my mom never shut up about. My mom old lover she told me."

"Yeah" He hid behind his hair and picked up the cat opening the door. Not looking back at me once. "Erza went and bought some new cloths for you. Call Wendy if you need anything or Mirajane."

"Ok" He slammed and left me alone. I just stood there and took everything in. I heard laughter coming from the room. "Did I say something wrong?" I looked around to find no one but me in the room. I shook my head and got up from the floor. "Alright let get going." I founded the bag and took out what was in there. A pink tank top with a black skirt. "Looks like something my mom would wear." I took off my torn shirt and short's and got into the cloths. I stopped half way putting my shirt on when I heard a man's voice. "Who's there?" I put my shirt on all the way and opened the door where a jet back hair boy fell down.

"Shit that killed. Mind not opening the door next time honey?" He rubbed his head and looked up at me with his blue eyes. "Aye you are a pretty cute girl." His eyes traveled down to where my skirt was. "That's some nice underwear you got on mind if I take it off?"

My hands went into fist and I gave him a evil glare. "Why you little." I put my fist up and pumped it in the air. "Power of the Leo, Regulus!" A golden light appeared around my fist I took it and punch the kid straight in the face. He went flying though the wall and I think a couple more, I heard some people scream and some yell 'fight'. I put my hands down and punch the wall next to me. "Dam pervert." I took a breath and walk over to the mirror to fix my hair.

"Aimi!" A woman with long curly light blue hair came running into the room looking at me. "What did you do to Tyler!?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards her. "He peeped on me watching me getting changed. I think he needed a punch."

The woman laughed and gave me a small smile. "Come on I think you'll be pretty proud of what you did." She held out her hand, I smiled and took it letting her lead me into what I guess was the guild hall. "Take a look."

"THAT BITCH!" A head popped out of a wood pile from next to the front door. "She just punched me through four walls! How the hell can someone have that much power in one single punch?" He got up from the pile and looked over to some guy. "Dad you're not even that strong."

His father gave the kid a look and put a smirk on. "This might teach you" He got in a stance and frost started coming from his hand. "Ice make prison!" A cage of ice came out of nowhere enclosing him. "Stay away from Aimi and don't peep on her."

The boy ran to the edge of the cage gripping the bars. "Hay dad let me out of here!" His dad just stood there laughing at him. "Get out yourself boy."

I stepped forward letting the woman hand go and went towards the cage. "Wow I really did this" I smiled and bent down and gave him a death glare. "You're nothing but a prevy mage."

At first I heard people whisper asking who I was but then a couple people started laughing and his face grew red. "Little bitch" He got up and pointed at me. "Come on let's fight flame head!"

I gave him a weird look and put my hands on my hips. "Flame head?" I pointed to my head. "It's clearly pink prevy mage."

"HAY! Don't go calling me that!" He back up and got in a stance. "That's it I don't care who the hell you are!" Frost starting coming from his hands. "Ice make hammer" A hammer was in his hand and he ran towards the front of the cage busting it apart. "This is Fairy Tail and we're going to fight."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my arm up in the air "Power of the gate of Bull. Rampage!" An axe appeared in my hand and made contract with the kid ice hammer. "Not so tough now are we?"

He pushed towards me with his hammer. "What kind of power is this? First you had a golden fist and now a ace, reequip?"

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu screamed from the bar. He turned looking at us with a happy grin. "Just what this place needs a good old fight!" He pumped his fist and slap the kid dad on the back. "What you say Gray watching your kid go against Luce kid? Good enough fight?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Actually reminds me of when we got into fights."

A woman with dark blue hair holding a baby gave a look at the two. "Gray-sama what you think you're talking about. You and Natsu still get into fights daily." She nodded her head towards us. "Where do you think he learned it?"

The two looked at each other rubbed the back of there head. "Hay look at this."

With them talking; me and the kid were forced back. My axe disappeared and his hammer was gone. "So prevy mage what's your name anyways." I stuck my hand out. "Power of the gate of the Archer!" A bow and arrow was in my hand. "Not fair you know mine?"

He smirked and frost came from his hand again. "Names Tyler girly. Ice make sword!"

"Just so you know Tyler" I raised my bow and aimed for the pant leg. "I never miss" I went to go let go of my bow but somehow I started to fall. My head feeling light. Someone grabbed me from the waist and held me up. "Aimi are you ok?" I looked and saw red. "Yeah I think I am."

She smiled "That's good" She put me in a chair and looked over at Tyler "Tyler Fullblaster you shouldn't be taking your anger out with someone who just woke up. You know better."

His ice sword melted and his hands were behind his head with his face having a pout on it. "Yeah Yeah."

"Aww come on Erza calm down alright they were just letting some stream off." Natsu was waving his hands off to her. "Remember when we used to do that?"

"Natsu." The scarlet hair came over knocking him down to the ground. "She just woke up. Had Happy max speed her around the guild. We could hear her yelling from out here and she just sent Tyler flying though four wall's and you want Tyler to fight her!?" Her face was getting angry. Everyone around her started to back up. "Natsu!"

"You might not want to sit here Aimi." I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders and pull me back. "Take this as a note to survival in Fairy Tail; do not get Auntie Erza angry. Whatever you do, have beef with someone settle it out when she not here or in sight of the fight. Right Skyler."

"Don't piss my mom off. That's the number one rule." He shivered looking at Natsu in a headlock. "My mom one tough woman that's for sure." His face fell even more when Natsu got slammed into the wall, putting a hole in yet another wall. "Poor Uncle Natsu."

I giggled and looked up to the person who was holding my shoulders. He had pure black hair and his red eyes looked down into my brown one's "You know you don't have to stare or tense up believe it or not half the guys around here aren't like Tyler there."

I laughed and relaxed my shoulders. "Sorry about that, umm?"

"Jace, Jace Redfox" He knocked me on my head and smiled. "Might be helpful if you asked the person who just saved you their name." He pointed to the chair I was in where Erza just slammed Natsu into. "When Auntie Erza mad she lets nothing get in her way."

"Can say that twice." A kid with sky blue hair and brown eye's looked over in my direction. "That's my mom for you."

I laughed and started feeling dizzy. I gripped on Jace arm and he caught me from falling. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in a fight so soon." He lifted me up bridal style and started carrying me into the infirmary again. I could feel my face start to get red and hot. "Too soon too fast. Yo Skyler go get Auntie Wendy and tell her it's Aimi alright?"

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out as soon as he put me down on the bed. My magic was gone too fast.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Alright Erza I'm sorry I should of stop them from fighting, but come, it was Gray kid who started this all!" He got up and lite his fist up going towards Tyler. "Your little brat trying to peep on my girl like that."He ran towards him but was knocked back down by Erza. "Come on let just kick his ass once."

"Hay dad mind fighting Uncle Natsu for me?" He smiled looking at his dad. "Dad?"

Gray shook his head and laughed draping a arm around Juvia. "You're on your own kid, Natsu I saw Jace carry Aimi back into the infirmary and Wendy running in after them come on." He waved his hand as he started walking towards the infirmary.

His eyes widen and he got up and looked over at Tyler. "I'll kick your ass later." I walked towards the infirmary and stopped where Gajeel was sitting. "Grab Levy and your kids and go in the infirmary you might want to know what happen to Luce."

He nodded his head and picked up their little one." Wonder how much trouble bunny girl gotten into this time?"

"It's Lucy. She's in big trouble that's for sure.' I walked into the infirmary and saw everyone around Aimi. "Wendy how is she?"

Wendy looked up. Her hands were over Aimi and she was healing her. "Aimi should be fine for now. She'll wake up in a couple minutes"

"That's good. Levy said from the side of the bed. She was holding Aimi hand. "Just make sure someone kicks Tyler ass later."

"I think we got that covered." Gray laughed from the bed next to Aimi. "If she didn't feel weak like that she would have kicked his ass pretty good." Gray looked over at me with a straight face. "She got her mother looks and some power, but she got your fighting sprit."

"She really does." I looked down at Aimi. She looked peaceful. "I don't know how to break it to her."

"Maybe she already knows Natsu?" Levy looked up at me with worried eyes. "Maybe Lucy told her?"

I shook my head. "No if Lucy told her she would of know who I was when she woke up. Believe me if I knew who my mom was I would stare at a picture I have of her and know her face features better than she knew herself."

Everyone nodded at him and just looked at the bed waiting for Aimi. She went from side to side and her eyes flew open. "Mama." She flew up out of the bed with her hand outstretch. Her eyes adjusted to the room and she realized where she was. "What happen?"

"Don't worry this is usual" Wendy push Aimi back down on the bed. "Alright honey you were in a fight with Tyler and lost magical power making you pass out. You know where you are right?"

Aimi shook her head and little and looked around. "Yeah I'm at Fairy Tail."

"Alright good, now how's your head?" Wendy felt her forehead " No temperature. She's fine."

"Just too much Fairy tail sprit" I pumped my fist and threw her a toothy grin. "So Aimi you feel like talking?"

She hung her head and gave it a little shake. "Not really, but since my mom been gone for what 16 years? From you guys I got no choice do I?" She looked over at everyone with some sort of glance in her eyes. "Go ahead with the question but!" She put her hands up and one finger stood out. "One at a time."

Everyone just stayed quiet till Levy cleared her throat. "Why didn't she come back?"

"I really don't know." She put a finger to her chin thinking. She just talked about Fairy Tail allot and she had the guild mark on her hand."

"Wait a second." Gray got up and pointed to his mark. "She has the mark still why did she keep it!?"

Aimi just shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know I would ask her that and she would just smile at her hand and say Natsu."

My heart jumped when I heard her say Natsu. "Why would she say my name?"

"Maybe it reminded her of you?" Aimi pushed back more leaning against the wall. "She said you were the one who bought her home."

A squeal was heard from the doorway but quickly stopped when everyone looked at her. Mirajane covered her mouth and smiled. "Sorry I was just being a match maker back then."

The happy mood got ruin for a second when Aimi spoke up again. "The spell. I want to know what the spell was that took my mom from you guys. It might answer some questions of that night." She grabbed her head. "It's really the only memory I have left of my mother. It's not good but there's a spell."

I coughed. Clearing my throat. "Aimi the spell she used back then was Urano Metria."

"Urano Metria." Aimi face feel a little when she spoke of that name. "Does it cause someone to disappear sometimes?"

Levy looked at me confused but then shook her head. "It's a side effect."

Aimi face fell ever more. She bought her body into a curling. "Stupid, she so stupid why would she leave when I needed her the most." Aimi scream echo around the room. She jumped up and charged at a wall. "WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!"

Erza stared at her before she took action grabbing her arms and pinning her to the wall. "AIMI WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"Exactly you know nothing." Erza lost her grip on her and she turned and faced them with tears flowing down her face. "That's only the beginning of my memories coming back the next day I was kidnapped and no one could protect me not even my self." She wiped the tears that were falling down her face. "I don't know who and what when a spell hit me I black out. That's all I remember. When I woke up I was older than I was. I looked around me I was in woods. I remembered nothing but a name."

Tyler was the next to speak which shock everyone. "You remembered the name Fairy Tail."

She nodded her head. "Princess got it right. I asked someone and they directed me here. I don't know what happen on my way here, Natsu caught me and I woke up here."

"You said something about save mama is that a past memory of present memory." Natsu looked at her with hope filled eyes.

"I really don't know Natsu." She touched her back shoulder blade. "My shoulder hurts."

"Here let me look at that." Wendy sat up and started taking her shirt off. "Boys turn around." We did as we were asked. Besides Tyler who was knocked to the ground by Skyler and Jace. "Oh goddess. Somone go get Master."

"What? What's wrong?" Aimi voice filled with terror.

"There's a mark he needs to see?"

Levy looked at her with a weird expression. "A mark? Aimi?"

"What are you talking about?" She stood up and walked over to the mirror. Everyone was looking at her. Besides Tyler he was still being pressed to the ground. She turned her back and turned her head to look in the mirror. "Oh Mavis what is that?

Her right shoulder blade had a guild mark on it. The mark was of some sort hard to explain, but a cross was in the middle of it. "Let me get a closer look at this." Erza pushed her against the wall. "It's there mark. Your in trouble now."

Master took the girls hand gently bringing her back down to the bed where she sat down and looked at the mark behind her.. His face stayed the same. "Well my child. This mark is of a dangerous guild. An unfair one."

Aimi eyes were overfilling with tears. "Just what guild mark is it?"

Mirajane was stocking Aimi hair and letting her tears wet her dress. "Master please tell her."

"This is a Dream Tail mark my child, a mark no one in this guild likes seeing." Master looked at her with teary eyes. "My grandchild do you have any idea how you got this mark?"

Aimi put her shirt back on and hung her head. "No I don't know. My memory is blank on everything."


	4. Chapter 4

HI! So I'm going to clear some things up a little.

The Type of Magic Aimi has is something I made up, her magic is know as a fourth Dragon slayer magic. That's when you have dragon slayer blood in this case Natsu and the non dragon slayer blood in you, Lucy. Fused together making up Dragon slayer Magic. In Aimi case Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. She has either Natsu or Lucy magic but her own.

Dream Tail~ the only thing I'm telling you about this is when your reality becomes a nightmare; your memories remain a nightmare

Alright I'm sorry about the lateness of this update...believe me writers block sucks bad -_- and to add my moms computer which is the only computer with word on it wasn't working so blah . I'll do my best to update every 2 weeks, maybe faster.

Review :)

* * *

**Aimi POV**

I slammed my fist against the wall. So now I need a guard now. Looks like your thrill to be it." I sat on the hospital bed and just stared at his cold dead red eyes. "Aren't we now?"

After my mark got showed to every one it got awkward. In some eyes I was seen as an enemy others as a hopeless girl. Either way I was a girl who had a lot of problem. All I remember is if I'm guilty or innocence. I'm the just the girl who lost her memories and could be guilty of having her mother disappear again. The one girl who holds the clues can't be any help since the fact she has no memory beside a moment in time and a name. Oh did I forget to tell you I have no idea who my father is too. So that's another mystery that I have of my own personal use. I have one person marked off as no. Gajeel Redfox. He is for sure not my father. Thank Mavis. I closed my eyes and remember seeing a figure walk out of my room. I was just ten from the looks of it. She came in teary eyed. I was half asleep and didn't pay much attention to it. She kissed me goodnight and said "I Love You. You have made me so proud." and she walked out. Gajeel responds took me out of my memory. Another piece to the puzzle.

"Overjoyed." Gajeel smirked and crossed his arms. "After all I was the one who suggested for you to be guard."

I threw him a nasty look and got off from the bed heading towards the window. "Why would I need a body guard?" I snapped around and threw my hands around. "I should be out there with everyone planning on how to get my mom back but no instead I'm stuck in this stupid room with a moody guard." I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him a dirty look. "Can't believe your Jace's dad."

He let out a small chuckle. "Sit down or you're going to cause more problems around here." He pointed to the bed with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh so all I am in your eyes is a big problem?" I snapped backed at him. I felt my fist's getting tighter. I've never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life before.

"You're an enemy. Someone I don't trust." He stuck his nose up a little. "And you smell of death. I don't care if your bunny girl kid or not. Someone who random slow up with a dream tail mark is an enemy in my eyes."

We stared into each other eyes. His red ones were of course still filled with hate, while mind were filled with surprise. "Death? For me to smell like death someone would have had to die by my hands."

"You probably did and you're hiding it from everyone else."

"Yeah I killed my positive look on life." I turned around and looked out the window. I could clearly see Jace, Tyler, and Skyler dueling each other. Sweat was coming from their bodies and with my nose I could smell the BO. At least they didn't have someone smelling like they killed someone. I smelled the air around me, nothing but a mixture of some people scent's I didn't know well enough. I sighed and watch the three fools try and beat the shit out of each other. Jace stopped and looked up towards me. He smirked giving me a wave. I returned the smile and a little wave and just watch them beat the shit out of each other. It reminded me of the times me and Loke fought like animals "Mama why is this happening?" I mumbled under my breathe.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Then why the hell can't we just go with it! I see no problem with it." Erza gave me her devil look and I sat down before another beating called my name again.

"Look, All I'm saying is we need Lucy before her memories can be founded." Since everyone in Fairy Tail looking for some sort of juicy gossip we got stuck in the master office. "Lucy will lead her to her memories correct?"

"Natsu it's not that simple." Levy looked up from her book. "Aimi needs her memories and her mother too." She gave me a look. "And a father too Natsu." She pushed her glasses back and held a tighter grip on the little girl on her lap. "Where ever Lucy is I'm sure she worried about Aimi and if it was Ivy or Jace in this situation I would want my daughter or son memories taken care of first." She put the little girl down pushing her to play. "Do you even think Aimi remembers where she lived 6 years ago? Meaning her memories of home were erased."

I hung my head a little and nodded my head. "I really didn't think of that but" I got up and pulled my hair going towards a window of the town. "This is the closest I've come to finding Lucy."

"Natsu we know" Erza voiced carried from behind the master desk. "We all miss Lucy but now it's our time to act like the parents here and take care of the next generation. Which Aimi is apart of. She a daughter of Team Natsu along with Skyler and Tyler. I'm sure she has a great deal of magical power."

"Erza right I sensed her power. I'm sure all of you did." Jellal spoke. "A power that we can't ignore and that's why Gajeel in the infirmary watching her like a hawk. He sensed it and told me of it."

"Yes" Erza nodded her head and looked over at Levy. "Do you have any idea?"

She looked over at Jellal who was thinking and looking at some sort of picture. "I can't find anything," Levy didn't even open her book before she started to speak. "Dark magic, possibly from her being apart of that guild for so many years." She flipped opened a book but this time it wasn't a text book but a drawing book. "Remember 7 years."

"7 years" I walked over and looked at the pictures. All of us the way we were before we disappeared on Tenrou Island. "Tenrou Island. What about that."

"Zeref's so I wasn't the only one who felt that presence." Erza spoke up. "Her power is too strong for her age even Natsu and Lucy weren't that strong around that age. Even after the 7 year absent."

I nodded my head and looked towards the door. "So we're basically saying Aimi could be holding death magic? Do you think Dream Tail used her as an experiment?"

"She might of been that's how Dream Tail is." Gray fist tighten. "That girl went through hell and she can't even remember any of it. When she does she's going to be on a roller coaster of emotions"

Everyone went quiet. No one could say anything basically. Levy was the first to speak up. "I sensed it when we were in the room when she was starting to break down. Her magical energy rose instead of falling like most of us do."

She flipped open a book and turned it to us. "This is an average mage magic level when there angry or upset. When angry it rises up. Like Natsu does when someone hurt or threaten any of the guild members especially Lucy but when sadden the magic almost gone. The body can't hold both sadness and magic all at once. But with Aimi her magic energy rose when she started breaking down in tears and we all know those weren't angry tears."

Before anyone could speak a small pop came from outside the door and a knock. "I don't want you guys to be shock so open it up pleases."

"I don't recognize the scent or the voice so sit." I pushed Levy back down in her chair and went to the door. "Who are you and how did you get up on the second floor without anyone attacking you?"

A small chuckle came from the outside. "Natsu you seem the same as always. I'm an old member of Fairy Tail. I mean no harm."

Gray voice came over to my ears in a mumble. "I know that voice." He nodded his head towards the door. "Open it." I shook my head and opened the door and stood shocked at what I saw."

"Hay guys." Loke walked in the room and sat across from Levy and looked down at the book that was flipped out in front of her "That's a lie. Lucy magic rose when she was getting upset with the fact that I was going to be banned she pushed to the limit to have all her sprits be out. Aimi has her mother heart."

"Loke" Gray snapped up and looked towards the celestial sprit. "If anyone could help why not Lucy own sprit?" He went over grasping each other hands in the shake they've always done. "Good to have you back bud."

Loke gave a small smile. "Before you start asking me question my story is the same as Aimi about Lucy. Sorry Natsu. All I know is of Aimi story."

"Then how did you get here?" Levy knocked her book down and rushed over to Loke. She jabbed her hand into his chest. "It's the real thing alright someone called him out." She stepped back and gave him a look over. "He's not a fake cause he's staring at my boobs." Her face fell and she sat down. "Who called you Loke?"

"No one I'm here on my own. My keys were finally close enough so I could open my own gate."

I nodded my head towards the infirmary. "We found Lucy keys on Aimi."

Loke pointed a finger at me with a smirk. "Correct that's because the night before Lucy left she called us out one at a time telling us the same story." He sat down at the head of the table. His face went from playful to seriously. "I was the last one Lucy talked too. She was almost gone. She told me that the spell rejected her again. She made me promise to lead Aimi to Fairy Tail no matter what. After that she made me take her keys and put them in Aimi bag. I did that and when I returned Lucy was nearly gone. The last thing she said was towards Natsu." He ran a hand through his hair. "She said she loved you and left so you could live out the life you wanted to. And Aimi is becoming just like her father."

My fist met the table and next thing I knew Loke was being lifted in the air by me. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MY DAUGHTER. YOU PROMISED LUCY YOU WOULD!" I dropped him down and he landed on his back. My voice was calmer. "How could you break a promise with Lucy? How could you break a promise with your master?" My fist was lit up and I was ready to punch. "Why!"

Loke fixed his tie and pushed me off and stood up. "I tried to protect her but the guild members are on a whole different level than I was, besides I was already almost of magical power from the start. I tried but there were too many and before I knew it someone had their fingers on her saying something and I was sent back into the celestial world for the next 6 years!" He grabbed my scarf and looked into my eyes. "Believe me If I could I would of taken Aimi the night before and bought her here first. Just as Lucy told me to do."

We stared at each other and broke apart when a cough enter the room. We looked and Ji-chan was staring at us. "That's enough my children." Master walked into his office and sat behind his desk. "What is going on?"

"Your back early Master." Erza spoke from behind him. "We are just debating on what to do first."

Master looked at Loke and smiled. "I see you made it out of your keys ok Loke."

Loke nodded his head and backed away from me. "Yes. A strong mage magical energy came towards the keys and I took the chance to come out, I figured Aimi or Lucy was in trouble somehow."

I slammed my fist on the table." You figured they were in trouble." I walked over to him and grabbed his stupid tie. "You saw what they did to Aimi and you just figured they were in trouble." My grip got tighter on the tie." You come out on your own a lot when Lucy was in trouble or when you tried to take her off her feet. At any chance did you think you could come out trying to sweep her off her feet? But for Aimi you couldn't?" My voice got deeper and more threaten with each word I said. Loke look scared but calmed. "Well?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a 4th generation dragon slayer." I turned around and Aimi was standing in the door frame huffing." I'm a dragon slayer of Celestial Magic, Meaning some of their power source is taken away and put into me. So Loke didn't have the power to just escape his gate anymore. That power is inside of me."

"Just like Jace." Levy walked over to Aimi and took her hands."The first born of a dragon slayer gets the slayer and the magic of the father and mother." Levy let go of her hands and looked behind Aimi. "What happen to Gajeel Aimi? I know he wouldn't just let you come on up here."

She moved her hand behind her head and gave off a goofy smile. A Goofy smile that anyone in the room could match the owner to. "He's fine; well I think he is." She rubbed her hand behind her head. "Hopefully."

I smirked and mumbled for only Gray and Erza to here. "That's my girl."

Loke walked over to her and clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "I see you Regulus punch has gotten in stronger." He smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well teacher I learn from the leader of the 12 gates." She smiled and punched him in the stomach. "So teacher got any idea why Natsu coming after you?"

I coughed and fixed my scarf. "Just a disagreement but you how did you escape Gajeel? That I am highly impressed with."

She smiled and gazed around the room. "Doesn't look like a simple disagreement happened around here, looks like Natsu was about hit someone with flames, but didn't just smoke a table." She pointed to the area where I had Loke down and ready to hit. "Something got you mad but you were talked out of it. I can tell by your aura."

"She's good" Erza spoke up and looked at Aimi with a curious look. "So you used your dragon slayer magic on another Dragon?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He was knocked out when I did it but he opened his eyes when I punched him knocked him out. He should be up her in about ten minutes."

Erza smirked and walked over standing next to Ji-chan. "So how much did you hear?"

She sat on the arm of the chair of Levy seat. "I sense Loke was around and that's when I attacked Gajeel. Sorry Auntie Levy."

Levy started to laugh. "Last thing you need to worry is attacking him; I'm just shock you got him."

Aimi shrugged her shoulders. "He's not very good at keep his guard up." She laughed and looked at Master. "Ji-Chan if it's true about what Loke said. I think we should go back."

Master looked at her with a shocked expression " Aimi what do you mean?"

She stood up and pointed to the door. "Team Natsu. Form a team, go and rescue my mama my memories can wait. Actually if we find mama some of my memories of the attack may come back. I don't know but what I do know is that for the past 16 years you have been looking for her and this is your chance to find Lucy. I want my true memories. Memories of the brave woman she was no she is. A brave woman who stood up for her nakama. While I was asleep I heard all those stories you were telling about her, Phantom Lord, The clock, everything. She didn't stand down for anything and I won't stand you guys thinking my memories are more important than mama." She took a breathe and pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Natsu looked at this picture; it's you, mama and Happy. My mama never stopped talking about you. She loved you and when I asked her where my papa was she would always say. 'Natsu will always be there to protect you. Go to fairy tail if you need anything' I'm standing here in front of her friends; her family and I'm making a request. Find my mama. Find her for me please." Tear were running down Aimi face, "Please I know you want her found too. My memories are coming back one by one on their own; I need events to trigger them."

I just stared at Aimi while she broke down to us. I felt my chest get tighter when she mentioned how Lucy loved me and she should always come to me if she was alone and needed. She never told Aimi who her father was because she wanted Aimi to figure it out on her own. She want Aimi to solve the own mystery of her father because once she saw and learn it would be obvious to her. "Talking like that you're just like your mother Aimi. I can see her standing there just like that. The way she would when she was in the guild. I'm in on this request." I looked over at Ji-chan. " Well gramps you going to allow this request to be made?"

Gramps smiled and pulled out a stamp and a potion. "First before I approve of this mission Aimi may I ask you to take that shirt off once again so I can clear away that mark."

Aimi nodded her head. "Master I would love to have the Fairy Tail mark on me but I would like it after all this mess is finalized. After mama's found I think I might be able to sneak my way back into Dream Tail and end what should of never been started" She gave a wink and smiled. "So is this mission approved ji-chan?"

Gramps smiled and shook his head. "Aimi I give you full power to put together a team."

Aimi smiled and looked over at me. "I think at least 6 - 7 people should be good." She sat down and stared right at me. "Think your up to it Natsu?" She smiled as she said those words.

I put my fist up and lit it up. "I'm all fired up now."


	5. Chapter 5

" You know what's weird, when mama told me stories of her time here, she would talk about the mission she went on with Natsu and how after he ate fire or one of his nakama was injury, most of the time being her, she told me you would say that and I've always wanted to hear it." She smiled and walked towards me. "She even told me how you and Happy trick her into forming a team. Blonde maids?"

I chuckled and looked down at her. "That was one of the best." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked down in her brown eyes. "We will find her I promise. A Fairy Tail Mage never goes back on their promise."

"I know we will. I'm a Fairy Tail kid after all." Her face lite up with her smile the way Lucy's face would. "I got Fairy Tail blood in me." She pointed to herself and drove out her smirk."

I smiled at her. She was all her mother but the hair. "So Aimi who are gonna be the other people who join us?" Erza smiled. "You have your mom old team, so what about yours?"

She put a finger to her lips and telling us to be quiet. She walked towards the door and pointed to it. "Be quiet and listen."

"Dammit Tyler." Jace voice was just under a whisper. Your the biggest prevert out there. You hear take it off and you run faster than a little kid for ice cream."

A knock was heard going against someone head. "Jeezs Jace shut up for once. Look that girl you 'saved' earlier was a ten. She had the boobs. The butt. The hair. The attitude, The curves. Everything she was smoking hot."

"Jace was right you do need to go to rehab."

"Thank you Skyler."

Aimi covered her chest and pouted her face a little. "Guess someone wants to go through a wall again." She started mumbling and cursing. " Asshole."

"Look I don't need help. I just know my way with the ladies."

"Of course you do." You could hear the eye roll coming out of Jace and Skyler mouth. "But" Skyler spoke up. "Why are we up here anyways?"

The smrik was playing in his words. "Cause Master asked her to take her cloths off again."

"You should treat the lady right Tyler."

"You fucking pervert!" Aimi Knocked down the door and grabbed Tyler around the neck. "Didn't you learn your lesson with the walls!" She walked over to the staircase. " Maybe stairs will be more helpful. Power of Gemmi!" A Flash encircled her and another Aimi was down at the bottom of the stairs. "Aimi kick!"

Tyler went flying down the stairs and towards the other Aimi." I'm not as nice. Maybe another punch can help. Wait a beam works too."A light was around her hand. " Regulus Beam!"

Tyler body was knocked into the bar right beides His mother Juvia. "Oh dear Mavis! Tyler!" She got down and looked at her son. "What did you do now! Were you peeping at the girls again!"

"But-"

"Nothing." Gray was over looking the guld from the second floor. "He'll be fine Juvia, just another attack from Aimi. He's coming along with me for punishment."

Aimi was smiling and returned to her one body. "Pervy Mage." She turned around and looked at the other two who were hovering over the railing laughing at Tyler. "Now were you two looking for a peep two?" Her body was covered in a golden light. "I can knock you just as easy."

Jace and Sklyer hands went up and stopped laughing. "No! Of course not!"

The light disappeared from Aimi and she put her hands on her hips. "Good." She turned towards Ji-chan. "I found the other thr-" Aimi face went pale and her eyes wide and turned black. She started falling over the railing heading towards the first floor.

"Aimi!" I ran out of Ji-Chan office and jumped over the railing grabbing Aimi and taking the hit to the floor first. I felt the air go out of my lungs and a piece of wood stab my back. "Shit that hurt. WENDY!"

"She's not here yet Natsu." Loke was at my side getting Aimi off me. "How much of the Lion power did she use?"

"Just the punch and beam that I know of. She got in half a fight earlier with Tyler." Levy was up and over the railing fast and was running towards the door. "She was using Taurus and Sagittarius power in the fight."

I got up and walked over to Tyler. "I just know how much you love fighting but stop picking a fight with her!" I grabbed his shirt tighter. I looked up to Gray. "Teach your son some respect for woman." I threw back against the bar and headed towards the infirmary once again. "Dam Tyler."

* * *

**Aimi POV**

_"Dammit I used too much of the lion again!" I opened my eyes and was in a dark room. "Wait a second." I sent my head all around the room. This wasn't Fairy Tail. But it seemed familiar. "Just where am I?"_

_"Aimi dear, well seems like you found some way towards the target." The voice calling me was dark. I sensed the evil with it. "Just like my star would do."_

_I spun around and faced the voice. "Just who the hell are you?" I flung my arm out and Taurus ax was in my hand. "I'll kill you if you try anything."_

_"Mhmp that funny." His steps echo against the wall. I gripped the ax harder and spun all around looking for the source. "You don't remember do you?"_

_"Remember what?"_

_His laughter filled the room. "Yes the black magic is slowly taking over you. This much be a sign."_

_"Black magic? A Sign?" I took my ax in both hands and threw it down towards a location of the voice. "Just who the hell are you?"_

_"Just dream on sweetheart and you." His face was right in front of mind before I could reacted. I could only see the eyes. The cold emotionless eyes. They were gray. Filled with hater. "And you will be the strongest mage in the world."_

_A blast of light filled the room and I started screaming. Pain was hitting throughout my body. Every inch was being stick with needles. My head was about to exploted. I turned from cold to hot every second. My brain was flashing memories of some life I didn't know. But one image stop me. It was on some island and Natsu was standing there with a black scaf with a man and woman behind him. I tried talking but my mouth went on fire. I curled my body up. My magical power was being built up to explode. But I couldn't I was in Fairy Tail. I had to keep them safe like they were doing for me. "No." I uncurled myself and stood. "I WILL NOT BE CONTROLED BY YOU!" I was thrown backwards and next thing I knew I was in a grass meadow. I looked around I could see the guild from here. "How did I end up here?"_

_"Aimi" I spun around and had wool around my hands in an instant. "Who are you I'll blow you to pieaces before you can touch me."_

_"Calm down." The figure walked towards me. A tall blonde hair girl walked towards me. Her eyes were huge and brown and a ring of keys was around her waist with a whip." Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_

_I put more wool around my hands. "Who are you then?"_

_She laughed and took a step closer. "Gate of the lamb close."_

_The wool around my hands disappeared. "What the." An arrow and bow appeared in my hands. "One more step and I'll shoot. I never miss."_

_She laughed again. "Gate of the archer close." She took another step. "Gate's of the 12 zodiac sprits close."_

_I tried to call any of the spirits but it was a fail. "What the hell. Who exactly are you!?"_

_She laughed and was only 3 feet away from me. "I'm a celestial wizard."_

_My eyes grew big. "But only a celestial wizard can force gate closer their own spirits My mom controls ten out of the twelve zodiac spirits " My eyes grew even larger. " Wait a sec." I took a deep breath and a step. "Mom?"_

_She nodded her head and I ran to her. I threw my arms around her and started sobbing. "Shh it's alright Aimi, everything alright."_

_"Mama where have you been?" I let go and dired my tears with my arms. "Why did you leave me?"_

_She hung her head and put a hand on my shoulder. "I never meant to but to protect you from that creature the spell I used."_

_"Urano Metria right?"_

_Her head snapped up and her eyes widen. "How do you know of that spell?"_

_"Natsu and Auntie Levy."_

_She smiled and put a hand over her heart. "So you made it to Fairy Tail. Good your a step closer to finding me."_

_"Mama where are you?"_

_She smiled and pointed to her heart. "Wherever your heart takes you that's where I'll be founded."_

_"My heart takes me?" I put my hand over my hear and focus A small village enter my mind. A sign passed me. "Tully Village." I kept going and a house on a hill stopped me. "Tully Village."_

_"Yes" She smiled and put a finger on my forehead. "And remember the dark isn't you the light is what created you."_

I was knocked out the meadow and into the infirmary again. The last thing I saw was a blue paw holding my hand and a pinkish mesh looking down on me. "Happy. Natsu? Dad?" Jace arm reached out to me and touched my leg. "Aimi? are you ok?" And that's where I blackout into my own world."

* * *

**Natsu Pov.**

"Did she just call me." I grabbed her hand again. "Aimi."

"Why was she screaming so much?" Jace was siting on the end of the bed overlooking her. "As soon as I touched her the first time she started going insane."

"Maybe a memory came back." Skyler looked down at her. "I read in a book that when the memory of a person is gone, especially in dragon slayer. There usualy returned in a dream. She must of had a horrible memory come back to her."

"She'll be alright" Wendy was over pushing Happy and Skyler out of the way. "I cast Troia on her and it should help her. But she's going no where till she wakes up." Wendy performed her spell. Green light came from her hands and traveled over Aimi. "Not that I'll be able to stop her. She will need help when she leaves. As doctor orders. Jace, Skyler, and Tyler are to go and protect her, she is to use no magic what so ever. Understand?" Wendy eyed the two in the room.

" ot it" They echo one another." But just one thing." Jace spoke up. "Why Tyler he been peeping on her like crazy."

Wendy smile appeared. "I just know how much he loves protections mission. Especially the way Aimi mangers Tyer I think it might teach him a lesson. Right Gay? Juvia?"

The two were over looking their son on the other bed. Gray head snapped up with a smirk. "Being man handled by a girl. Mhm couldn't think of a better punishment myself Wendy."

* * *

As soon as her eyes were open she jumped out of bed like it was nothing. "I am not going to make this place my second home. Come on, I'll be fine lets go get my mama."

I smiled as she spun up and was at the door. "First change you cloths and grabbed something to eat from Mirajane got it?" I rubbed her head and walked out the door. " Don't worry Tyler tied down to a seat and we're leaving after that."

She smiled giving me a thumbs up ."Got it sir!"

A couple minutes later Aimi came walking out in a pair of jeans shorts with a green tank on. Her feet were dressed in brown boots and Lucy's keys were attached to her hip. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and her brown eyes show laughter and it escaped from her lips. "I guess you guys weren't kidding about tiring him up." She put a hand over her mouth and jumped into the seat next to me. The seat Lucy would always sit at. Like mother like daughter I guess. "So what's for breakfast Auntie Mirajane?"

Mirajane almost dropped the glass she was drying and looked in Aimi way. "Did you just call me Auntie?" Her face had a huge smile on.

Aimi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess I did, you were my mama friend afterall. One of the best I guess. Just lik Auntie Levy, Auntie Cana , Auntie Erza and Auntie Juvia. I don't know how but I have a close feeling when I'm around you guys. A safer feeling." As she spoke each of their names the girls dropped whatever they were holding and a smile escaped their lips and rushed over to her drowning her in hugs.

"Ahh Aimi we love you so much!" They all echo and Mirajane put a plate in front of her. "Eat up sweetie your going to need it after what you been through." She dropped her towel and put her arms up. "Cana, Juvia, Levy and Erza stop hurting the poor girl and let this girl eat."

They all pulled away and sat around. Aimi face shine when they all started talking to her normaly. She took a bite of food and went insane. "Auntie Mirajane this is brilliant! It taste so good!"

"She's just like her mother happy."

"Aye sir and her father spirt."  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update…..took me longer than I thought to write the last part. But it's going to be like this…and don't worry! The finale half written and IT SHALL BE AWESOME! But won't be coming ANYTIME! Soon enjoy :D

* * *

**Aimi Pov.**

I nearly choked on my drink as Natsu said those words. "Salamander said what?" I slammed my hands on the bar and spun around jumping right in front of him. "You got to be kidding me right?"

"No magic coming from you. Doc's orders" Natsu pointed his finger back to the chair. I sat back down. I felt my face fall and my head started spinning around till I slammed it onto bar. "Are you seriously how am I supposed to protect myself?"

"That's where us three come in." I turned my head and slammed it right back down again. "I wish I never turned around."

Skyler laughed. "Hay only one of us is a pervert." He nudged Tyler forward. "And I believe he has something to say." He nudged him again and Tyler put his hands behind his head. "Go on."

"She doesn't want us to dad. Guess I don't have to go." Tyler started to walk away but Jace grabbed his collar. "Don't even think about it Fullblaster. Don't you think you should apologize to her?"

"Lose the grip Redfox. She doesn't need anything. She the one who should be apologizing to me!"

"Alright" Jace slammed him down to the floor, face first. "Grip gone."

"Asshole." Tyler was up again in a fighting stance. "Looking for a fight mental face!"

"Bring it on Boxers."

"Why am I the normal one?" Skyler walked over and sat in the stool that his mother was sitting in till she started banging Jace's and Tyler's heads together. "We really didn't get to meet property." He coughed and stuck his hand out. "My name's Skyler Fernandes." I looked Skyler over. I never really got a good look at him. He was taller than me for sure. 6ft at least. He had sky blue hair and deep brown eyes. A red tattoo was over his right eye. It actually looked pretty hot on him if I might add. He had a long black rode that had dark red strips covering the front. It hid a black shirt that covered his chest. Along with black pants and boots. They were black ankle boots that were tied up with sliver lace. A sword rested on his waist and a pair of glasses hung around his neck. From the looks of it he was the leader of the three. I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Aimi Heartfilia."

"It's lovely to meet a beautiful girl like you." He got down and bowed and came back up with his hand over his heart. "I promise Ms. Heartfilia that the three of us will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay safe and no one comes 100 feet of hurting you." As those words left his mouth I could feel my face getting redder than Auntie Erza hair.

"You mean two of you." Tyler voice filled with hate. "No way am I protecting that bitch". He was rubbing his forehead from where Auntie Erza slammed him and Jace's head together. "No way in dam hell."

I stuck my tongue out and walked over to him. "Believe me if it was my choice. You'll would be the last person on the list I would have asked to be protected by."

"Same to you shrimp."

"I may be shorted than you, but from the looks of it from the past couple of days. I'm the stronger one." I suck my tongue out. "Aren't we Mr. big and bad now? Looks like I may have to protect you from the big scary people we may meet on our way prevy mage."

"She got you there playboy." Jace was covering his mouth to muffle the laughter. "Man she's on a roll. Guess this chicks is here to protect you're sorry ass now?"

"What you say Metal head?"

Jace took his hand away from his mouth and smirked. "Saying how much of a puss you are."

"You looking for a fight." Tyler ripped his jacket off and made a stance. "I hear words of a fight happening."

"Mhmp I'll kick your ass like Aimi done for the past two days." Jace threw a bag down and pulled his arm out. "Why don't we go?"

"Fine with me steel fart."

"Alright ice pole."

The two ran towards one another. "Ice make arrow!" In Tyler's hands an arrow appeared and he doe it straight to Jace. Jace's arm turned into steel and blocked it. "Nice try. Hammer arm!" His hand turned into a hammer and he slammed it down to Tyler feet. He dodged and threw out another arrow towards his head jumping towards him in the process. "Your ass is mine Redfox!" Jace hand was turned into a wall making the arrows bounce off. "Ready to end this pole boy?" His waved his hand around and it turned into fire. Tyler face drew a grin. "Bring it." A hammer was made and the two ran at one another aiming for one another till a scarlet head came in between. Why you little-" Tyler words were cut off with a sword coming in between them. "What the-. Oh shit not again."

Jace bounced down to the ground and looked at the sword. "Oh shit is right."

"That's enough you two." Erza pulled back her sword and pulled them to face her. "Tyler you need to understand something. Not every girl you're going to meet going to like the fact you try to peep on them 24/7 and flirt with them. You're going to be known as a creeper. So stop the useless flirting and understand your mission. Jace ignore the message people send to you. Someone try's to erk you don't give in like your father would. Be mature about it." The sword in her hand disappeared and her finger was pointing at me. "You see her? People are going to be coming after her and because of a guild she was forced into year's ago. You three need to protect her, since her magical power can not be used due to health risk. You know exactly what happens to mages of Dream Tail."

Jace back away from Tyler putting his hands in his pockets. "Skyler explains it better" I looked over at Jace. His face was pissed and he was looking away from everyone and looking outside the doors of the guild. Jace was probably six something. He had short black hair and his face was covered in pierces along with his ears. He was dressed in all black. Baggy pants and a tight shirt showing off his muscles. And boy did have some good muscles. A tighter shirt would be wanted in the future. He had red eyes. He was the exact image of Uncle Gajeel but there was something different in his mood and the way his eyes looked. They were warm and he acted warm. They were nothing like the red eyes I met with earlier in the infirmary.

I looked over at Skyler who was sitting next to me. "What happens to the mages of Dream Tail?"

He cracked his fingers and moved his head a little bit. "You're not going to like it but when a dream tail mage is let go. He or she is alone to leave but 36 hours later; their nakama comes and kills them. Only one person has escaped from death road and told us."

"So only reason were protecting you like this is because you can't protect yourself right now." The words left Jace mouth too soon. "Shit Aimi I didn't-"

I went up to him and slapped him clear across the face. "How about you learn some dam manners and break it to a girl she's going to die as soon as she steps out of these doors if she wasn't being protected." I grabbed a bag off the table. "Now if you don't mind why don't we go and I'll be out of your hair soon."

Erza knocked Tyler and Jace's heads together and walked towards me. "Let's go everyone. We got a long journey."

After a couple mumbles we started heading towards the train station. Uncle Gray, Auntie Erza, and Natsu were walking ahead sometimes looking back and eyeing the three: I mean two morons that were 'protecting' me. Skyler was on my right, Jace on my left and avoiding all eye contracted or any contract with me and after some seriously slaps and hits. Tyler was in front of me eyeing me with a look at which I just stuck my tongue out.

Tyler he had raven hair like his dad. Had his dad built and his dad habit of stripping. But only when a girl was around. But his mother habit of having a monster crush on Uncle Gray. Tyler got the genes of a playboy. He looked back at me wit his dark blue eyes. They were with envy and hatred. His shirt was off and he started showing some muscles off to his fan girls. A pair of black jeans covered his bottom half thank Mavis. He just had a big ego that got in his way a lot.

I felt like a baby. We got the station and as soon as Natsu stepped on he felled down into a seat and got sick. "Dam Natsu." I laughed and head towards the back of the train.

"Aimi why don't we sit here, across from everyone else?" Tyler pointed to some seats. "It's right near the bathroom?"

I shook my head. "I like the back in a corner. So we're sitting in the back." I headed to the last row and sat in the corner. Skyler sat next to me why the two morons sat across. I pulled my legs up to my chin and curled into a ball leading against the window, I could fell my eyes growing heavier. "I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up till we get there."

Sleep tight princess." Tyler edge his way in between me and Skyler. "I got a shoulder if you need one."

"The window is more comfortable and wont try pulling a move on me while I'm sleeping."

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Is she out?" I looked over at Skyler and he nodded his head. "You think when she wakes up she won't be as pissed off at me?"

Tyler fell back into his seat and pouted. "Yup she won't be mad." He slapped me upside the head. "What do you think moron."

"Want to go pole dancer?"

"Knock it off and let her sleep." A Knife came in between Tyler and me. Skyler eyes were even and looking straight at them. "Can you guys not fight at all for once and just talk?"

"It's in the blood, blame our dad's." I lead back in the seat and laughed. "Stupid people."

"Skyler can be as scary as his mom sometimes." Tyler looked over his seat and got back down quickly. "And she giving the demon face right now."

Skyler started laughing and waved to his mom. "I wonder what they were like when they were our age. Especially Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray."

"From what my dad says they fought like crazy. Especially there first mission with Auntie Lucy." Tyler smirked and started forming ice from his hands "Auntie Mirajane asked her to go on the mission with them so they wouldn't fight as much when Auntie Erza wasn't looking."

"And that's how Team Natsu was born." Skyler smiled and looked over at Aimi "That's how Natsu meet Lucy and fell in love with her through the team."

"So after all this bulshit is done you're saying you want the four of us to be a team?" I looked over at her sleeping form. "Three guys and one girl and she falls for one your saying?

"Kind of I think." Skyler smirked and looked over at the three adults. "They are the greatest team in Fairy Tail huh? Maybe we can follow in there footsteps."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked looking back over at Aimi sleeping form. "She looked at peace. Looked but she wasn't at peace. She had a lot on her shoulders for a 16 year old."

"No one can sleep with you guys big mouths." Aimi stretched and eyed us all. "I can hear EVERYTHING! You're saying! She crossed her hands and the quickly put her hand over her mouth. "Oh. Oh shit."

I laughed. "Guess someone has motion sickness?"

"I'm st-still ma-mad at you." She lead over and grabbed her stomach. "Why don't you have it?" She quickly spilt out and fell onto Skyler lap.

I rubbed the back of my head and shook it. "I don't know my dad never got it so yup in the genes."

Her face went white. "Your one lucky bastard." She sat up hugging her knees to her chest and stared out the window. "I hate trains."

Skyler got up and nodded at me to sit down next to her. I took the seat and moved a bit closer. "Aimi want to lay down I can get a pillow and blanket for you.

She nodded her head and a pillow appeared on my lap while Tyler put the blanket over her. Within a minute she was out like a light. "If she Uncle Natsu kid why doesn't he just sleep the sickness away?" We didn't reach Tully Village till later that night. After we drag Uncle Natsu off the train and a tried Aimi made it to the bench. She whined for more sleep. "Just a five more minutes." I smirked grabbing her arm. "Come on princess if it makes you feel any better you can crash on my back."

"That sound dirty Jace." Tyler smirked played on his lips. "I mean I bet my back more comfora-" Before the words left his mouth a knife landed right in front of him edge in the ground. Missing the basement by a couple inches. "Oh shit."

I trailed my eyes over to the adults and saw Auntie Erza with a smile on her face. "Dude Skyler I don't know if you mom got scarier or what."

Skyler chuckled picking up Aimi bag and walking out of the station. "I don't think she can after all my dad put up with her since they were kids."

I shook my head bent down so Aimi could jump on my back. "Come on I know you don't feel like walking after coming off that train with motion sickness."

She smiled and got on. "Try anything on me Redfox I promise a twister will be haunting you in your sleep."

I smiled. "I promise you I'm not going to sleep tonight. So miss princess how do you think we're going to find your house."

"Let's see um good question?"

"You're hopeless." I hosted her up and we were in the middle of town when someone started yelling.

"OH MY DEAR LORD! AIMI BEAR IS THAT YOU?" An old woman voice came out of the local flower shop. "My dear you have grown into a beautiful young lady. I remember when you first moved here. Young Lucy. How is she dear?"

She got off my back and walked more like struggled with it. Skyler grabbed her by the waist and helped her towards the woman. "You know me miss?" She leaned against Skyler for support.

She nodded her head. "I'm not surprise you don't remember me dearly. You disappeared some time ago and we could never find you. Then we discovered your mother was gone to hun."

I coughed and got the woman attention. "Miss all of us are from the guild Fairy Tail. We are here to look for Lucy since Aimi showed up at our guild a couple days ago. So if you have any information can you please tell us?"

"My dear finding Lucy now that is a piece a work. Aimi dear a couple people from who knows where were over by your house the other day. I go there and clean it once a week for you two in case you came back. I sent them away. When I went to go yesterday a shield was around the door. Wouldn't let me in. But as I walked away a bright light appeared and then."

"Do you remember after the light?" Aunt Erza helped the woman sit on a tree truck. "You may have heard of me. I'm Titania"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes I've heard of you noisy Fairy Tail mages." She coughed into a cloth. "But I've heard you do anything for your nakama you call it. I wish I can tell you more but I just say a light. No one but me has been up on that hill since young Aimi disappeared. The town saw the whole thing. We all regret we couldn't do anything since no one in town but those two were mages."

Aimi with Skyler help stepped closer and kneed in front of the woman. "Can you tell us about the attack?"

"Don't you remember sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "No my memories were erased when I returned to the guild."

She nodded her head and pointed to a house on the hill. "It all started with a group of noisy mages came and stood at the top of the hill right outside the door. I remember them screaming they need the black blooded princess."

Uncle Grey looked down at Aimi. "Black Blooded?"

"Black Blooded princess is the term use for daughter of Zeref's magical use. It's not born into someone. It's forced into someone with great magical powers." Skyler cracked my knuckles and continue "That's probably why they came after Aimi. They heard she was a 4th generation dragon slayer."

The woman nodded her head. "Might be but a young man who remind me of a lion jumped out the back way and ran threw the village screaming run and hide. Miss Aimi was on his back and hiding in. I remember hearing 'Loke where's mommy? Why are we running?" The young man wouldn't answer. They fought in the village square. He lost and was gone with a poof. She tried to use magic but passed out before she could."

Skyler helped Aimi up and walked back towards me. "Thank you miss can you give us direction to my home?" She climbed back on me and listens to the directions. We started walking and Aimi grew even more silent. I backed the pace a little.

"Hay Aimi you ok?"

"Fine as I'll even be."

I laughed. "Don't sound like it bud."

"I'll make it out alright." She wrapped her hands around my neck taller. "I'm falling steel brain."

"Got it peach hair."

We made it to her house. Aimi looked around a little and got off my back. "I wished I remembered."

Natsu came up behind her and rubbed her head messing her hair up a little bit. "You will in good time." He turned and looked at the three of us. "Skyler, Jace and Tyler you are to stay in her room and watch over her in shifts. SkylerandJace keep an eye on the stripper kid."

After some time we found her room. Aimi ran over to her bed and jumped in it. "Smells like home. I think." With that she was out.

"Jace, Tyler sleep. I got First." Skyler opened the window tested the air and sat on the edge. "Jace you have 2nd and Tyler. Just don't try anything."

"No one ever trusts the player, dam Mavis. He hit the floor and was out. As soon as I found a spare pillow I knocked out. Before Skyler kicked me awake. I sat on the window edge till I head the bed rustle.

"You know you can sleep right?" Aimi sat up on the bed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"2nd shift. Go back to bed Aimi your going to need it." I waved my hand at her and continue looking outside for anyone coming. "You're safe you know."

"I know." She crawled to the end of her bed and pulled her feet over the side. "I can't sleep. I've been getting small memories back since we got here and I don't want to think they were dreams."

I laughed. "So you're forcing your self to stay awake so you can gain memory. Sounds smart."

"Oh shut your mouth Jace." She threw a pillow at me smiling. "You're a real jerk" She stuck her tongue up and curled her knees to her chest. "Look about earlier."

"Don't worry about it; I was wrong to tell you only reason your being protected was because of that. So what have you remembered?"

She smiled and grabbed a pillow putting it in her lap. "I remembered my mom smile. Her telling me stories about Fairy tail. Me training. It's just amazing what I remembered." Her voice sounded more and happier as her words spilt out of her mouth.

"That's good Aimi." I looked back out the window and then turned when I felt her eyes on me. "You alright Aimi?"

She nodded her head. "So me and you are cool right?"

"Yeah we're cool." We sat there for awhile in for awhile just staring out into the black night. Till I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. "Aimi get away from the window." She moved away from the window and sat on her bed watching. There were 5 figures running around heading towards the back. "Oh no you don't." I stuck my hand out and watched it transform. "Bullet's." Bullets came from my hand hitting the feet of the figures. "Got them. Mouse trap."

"Dammit! I told you were shouldn't of done this. I had a bad feeling about this!"

"Shut up Gully." A slap was echoed. "Guess we got too spilt up."

"Will do" One of them tried to move but couldn't. "Shit Mindy I can't move!"

"What" The voice spun around and tried moving she could. "I can alright if you can't move stay here and fight. Me and Troy are going to the cave."

"Shit. Aimi help me wake these guys and wake everyone else up." I ran over to the two morons sleeping on the floor. Aimi opened her door and stood there with a smirk. "Aimi what are you doing."

"She smiled. You will see." She pulled her head back and let out a massive roar. It echoed all around the house and outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO'S COMING?" Tyler was up in his boxers with a ice gun aiming at Aimi. "Who the fuck just scared the shit out of me with that fuckin roar!"

Aimi stood there laughing as the house woke up. "Easy boy get dress we got dream on our tails." She ran out of the room and I heard her mumble some words to a wide awake Erza. She came back and grabbed a sweatshirt out of her closet. "Still not dress come on Tyler really Dream Tail mages are right outside. Jace held some back but the other went in the cave."

"Whoa hang on a second Aimi." Skyler was up pulling his shorts on. "Your staying here you still can't use magic you know."

"Like I give a fuck I'm fighting to save my own life thank you very much." She threw on a pair of slippers and ran out the room. "Hurry up!"

"Shit get moving. We got a girl we have to protect." Tyler pulled his pants up and ran out the room. "If she gets hurt who do you think will have our asses handed to us?"

Me and Skyler looked at each other and nodded. "Erza."

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

Aimi roar woke us all up she said Dream Tail and we were already taking care of the people."

"I heard them say the caves. Aimi do you know where that is?" Jace turned towards her moving head. "Good show us."

"Got it but first." She moved so fast towards the guild member's face grabbing one by the collar. Hay there remember me boy?"

"Well good to see you alive Aimi. I was so worried about you."

"I doubt it I would of been even if I remembered you. So it's not lucky for you to see me." Wool appeared around her other hand. "Power of the lamb Wool bomb!" The man was knocked backwards as she ran threw the other two attacks. "Are you coming Natsu?"

I threw another punch in grabbing Happy and running towards the two teens. "Show the way Aimi."

She nodded her head. "This way" We ran and doge a couple bounders for a couple minutes till an opening in the mountain opened up. "Here" She put her hand out and a finger to her lips. "Be quit so they can't hear us."

"Too late honey not as quiet as I remembered." A woman came out into the moon light dragging someone with a rope. "Hay Troy reminded me to kill that old lady when we're done with these bunches of losers."

"That's why someone of your members are stuck to the ground by the trap that we the 'loser' put up." Jace smirked and pointed his thumb back towards the house. "Smart people for sure."

"I let these people take me 6 years ago? What is wrong with me? "Aimi hands turned into scissors and she cut stuff at our feet." Nice try with the hidden ropes. I think you might be losing your touch."

The woman laughed" You know I still see Fairy Tail as the weakness guild Troy." An evil smirk appeared on her lips. "This is fun toying with them." She pulled the rope and a small scream echo around the cave. "Poor girly. You might think you're tough till you hear a voice." A small squeak came from the shadows of the mountains.

"Mindy, Mindy, Mindy you should be more kind to our guest and prisoner, it's not very polite you know." The man cracked his knuckles. "Master always said be kind to the enemy."

"Pshh who ever said I was kind." She pulled the rope closer towards her pair of legs were coming into the light. "Man this girly is heavy."

"Who exactly do you have you two?" Aimi voice bounced off the mountains as she walked towards them. "Whose life are you trying to ruin now?"

"Well, well isn't little Aimi the bosses favorite. You know he misses you dearly, but rules are rules." Mindy lips turned up more and more as she said each word. "Can't believe his little star betrayed him like that, such a shame you know." She pulled the rope more muffed screams came from the body and she was half in and half out of the light."

Aimi laughed and looked into their eyes. "Little star? Mmh my guess would be you are his top favorite correct?." Aimi took another step forward her body enwrapped with celestial power. "The ones who ruined my life."

"Mindy it seems the master erased her memories of belonging to the guild. Such a shame. She after all was the best of the best." He eyed me and then looked back towards the people behind them. "Seems you've made some friends."

Aimi shrugged her shoulders. "More like family. I don't know who you guys are but you reek of trouble." Aimi took another step. "How about we settle this show us who you're hiding back there."

"How about we just kill you instead?" Mindy face turned into an evil smirk.

Jace stepped in front of Aimi letting his arm turn into steel. "Touch her and you die."

"Oh we got a tough guy here?" Troy laughed and looked at Mindy. "You know I can just blast those memories back. Want to watch her whine in pain?"

"That would be such a lovely sight."

Aimi face fell. "Memories what do you mean?" Her body enwrapped more with power. "YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ARE HOLDING MY MEMORIES!"

Troy lifted his hand and put it in the direction of Aimi. "Well kid why don't you just dream on." A blast of light escaped his hand and went straight into Aimi. She saw it coming and pushed Jace to the side taking the force head on. It engulfed her and then surrounded her head before disappearing into her forehead. She fell on her knees and onto her side knocked out.

"AIMI!" Jace grabbed her pulling her into his lap. I looked over at the two. "Bastards what did you do to daughter!" My arms were filled with flames. "Your-"

"Just helped her with the memory trouble you know."

"Well aren't you guys just lovely people. Wiping clean a child memory of 6 years, more like the positive look on her life. You killed it." The rope was thrown forward and the legs were pulled back in but the voice was higher up. "You hurt my child; you threaten to kill my nakama. You cause damaged to me and my family. Guess someone gonna have to play correct?" The figured stepped into the light. Long skinny white legs. Meeting with a small waist that was covered by huge boobs. Blonde hair fell around her brown eyes. Not one person looked like this girl." She grabbed her whip and threw it around Mindy ankles knocking her down. "You're not going to hurt my daughter again."

"Mama Voice." Aimi started mumbling. "We found mama."

Jace face fell. "That's Auntie Lucy?"

Lucy hair was now at her waist her eyes were still the soft brown that I remembered. Her smell. Strawberries and vanilla just like how I remembered. She was still the same but just older.

"Lucy!" Happy tried flying to her but I stopped him. "Happy help Jace and get Aimi back inside and put her in bed and have Jace watch over her. Me and Lucy will be there soon."

"Got it." Happy grabbed Aimi around the waist and flew out of the cave. Jace stopped and looked over at us. "Good luck Uncle Natsu and Auntie Lucy."

I waved my hand off to him and lit my hands up. "Feel like working together again" Just like the old days?"

She smiled and pulled her other whip out. "Just as long as the question can wait till later Natsu."

He shrugged his shoulders and lit his hands up. "I think kicking the bastards that hurt our daughter are more important right now."

She flashed the whip and rang it around Mindy legs pulling her down. "Guess you figured out you were a dad fast enough."

"I'm all fired up about it."

The two mages looked at one another with fear on there faces. "All those years ago when we kidnapped that girl. It was Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia daughter!?" Mindy voice boomed over at the man. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Just fight Mindy."


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY! i sorry I have updated in forever guys! ahhhh . stupid school and sports. I've been writing and this chapter...oh dear mavis don't even get me started, this took me forever to write... little writers block here.

BUT I'M BACK! and the story is back!

* * *

**Aimi Pov**

I felt the stone floor. Was I still on the cave floor? Did they just leave me there? Well I hope they did so they could beat the crap out of those people if they tried to come back. Pain was running threw my body, killing all over. I slowly began the painful fight to open my eyes, I had to double take for a second. For the looks of it it felt like I didn't even open my eyes. "What the hell is going on now?" I tried getting up but had to crash back down. My head was killing me. I could barely breathe. The wind was knock out of me. "What the hell."

"So it's going just how I knew it would. You're making good progress my star." Footsteps echo against the stone floor. "My star at her worst. How horrible."

"Your star my ass." I slowly sat up and lean against some sort of machine. "What are you doing inside my head. Get out."

He just chuckled and walked towards me "Afraid I can't do that." He came over to me picking my head up. "Jose was my father you know."

"Jose? Who's that?" I looked up to him and I wished I didn't. His eyes were looking into mine and pain escaped into my skull. "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

"What you don't need to know about. All you need to do is just give us your power."

I shook my head. "No."

He laughed and bought my head up. "You're going to do as I say one way or another Aimi." He touched my forehead and the next thing I knew I was screaming my head off. More pain escaping into my skull. I thought I was actually going to die this time.

I opened my eyes; I was in a orange bubble where images were flashing past me. I looked towards one. It was Natsu and Auntie Wendy. They were strap to some sort of wall made of cerement a symbol was in the middle of the stone. Lines were hooked up to them leading to a machine. An old man made some weird noise and the next thing I knew they were screaming in pain. Their magical energy was being taken from them. I looked away only to come to a more horrible image. "Mama" There she was in some sort of orange circle it was a prison. A woman in some sort of leaf outfit and a man with black hair. Her eyes weren't there; a weird symbol was in her left eye was there instead. I could barely make out what they were saying but I got the main idea of it. They were using her magical energy to bring out the darkness.

"I see you understand what's going on in theses images Aimi."

I turned around to be faced with him. "Dream Tail."

"Right on the mark Aimi." He walked a bit closer to me. "You realize what was happening correct?"

"The magical energy was being sucked out of them for other people own selfish needs."

"Correct and that's where you come in. Your going to just be like them Miss. Aimi. You're going to bring out the one magic."

"No" I whispered. "No" I got up with the rest of my strength "Not happening. I won't be used as a toy." I was all the way up. "I WILL NOT BE A TOY!" I raised my yes looking at him. "I don't know who you are. I don't care who you are. You ruin my family six years ago to gain the one magic. I won't be used by the likes of you!" I felt my magical energy leave me and go straight at him. The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes again I was looking at Jace.

"Are you alright Aimi? You were screaming your head off!" I gave a sight nod to him and got a smile and put me down for a minute. "How are you feeling Aimi? You remember anything?"

"Not really but I figured something out."

He gave me a weird look. "Aimi the man threw your memories right at you. How can you not remember anything?"

I shook my head getting up. "He didn't throw my memories at me. What he did was knock me out so Dream Tail master could get at me. So he could use me. He showed me something."

"What did he show you?"

"Natsu and Auntie Wendy in Edolas. Their magical power was being taken away from them." I tried to walk but failed. Jace grabbed me and carried me in his arms again. "Another image I saw was mama being used to unleash the darkness."

"The Starry Heaven."

I nodded my head. "She was apart of that ship and everything. Well I realize something."

He gave me a nod. "What?"

"I'm the daughter of a celestial mage and a dragon slayer." I looked towards the house where Auntie Erza was just finishing tiring some guys up. "My mama Lucy Heartfilia and my father." I took a deep breathe before I spoke his name. "My father is Natsu Dragneel and when they both made me. They had no idea what sort magical child they were making."

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Fire came out of Natsu mouth hitting the man Troy while the girl Mindy came after me.

"You want to fight little blondie?" She stood there playing with me. "Then you just asked for your death wished."

"No I didn't." I snapped my whip and threw it towards her wrapping her ankle. "Who's the weak on now?" Before she could react I pulled her around and threw her into the cave wall and watched her eyes roll back into the head and her body go limp. "My death wish huh? Looks who passed out now. Looking helpless." I eyed over to where Natsu was he gave a punch to the guy why he was saying some sort of spell throwing Troy backwards destroying a pillar. I sweat dropped and backed towards the entrance to the cave. "Natsu you over did it...again."

He looked at me and then around the cave it was starting to shake. "Luce grab the chick and just throw her out there. We can tie them to a tree."

I nodded my head picking the girl up. "Would be easier if I had my keys with me." I ran out with the strength I had left and threw her at the tree. I turned around to just see he cave started to cave in. My heart stopped when I didn't see pink hair. "NATSU!"

Coughing was coming from the dust and a pink mess was coming through it. "I'm fine Luce. Here tie them up. Erza will deal with them later."

I smiled dragging the two. I grabbed my whip and tried the two together. I stood up and looked into the black eyes I have longed for. Years have gone by since I stared into them. My heart beat grew faster. My breathe became short as my feet traveled there way over to him. "Natsu." I could barely say his name while his arm encircled me. "Natsu."

"Lucy." I ran to him with everything I had and crashed into his chest. His arms warped around me tight and his face was in my hair smelling it. "Strawberries and vanilla. I'm really holding you again aren't I? This isn't a dream is it?"

I shook my head. "No Natsu this is real life. life where I'm back with you for the rest of it. I'm not leaving ever again. It hurt so much being away my mark pain me so dam much every time someone would say your name."

"Mine did too." He let go of the hug and let me go looking into my eyes. "Why did you never come back if you weren't magic."

I lower my head but he bought it back up. "When I was turned back into a human my memory was gone and pasted out. When I woke up I was in this little town and found out I was pregnant I had no idea who I was or who the child father was. But as the days grew on. The first thing I remembered was a smirk. Then a blue cat."

"Happy."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, then as the baby grew I remembered my name, Fairy Tail, you, everyone!" I grabbed his shoulders smiling. "When I remembered you I remembered everything that had every happen. Especially the day you saved me from Phantom I remember how my heart heard you. I didn't hear a voice I just heard you. I jumped and I remember you catching me."

"I remember. I ran so fast when I saw you fall. I caught you just in time."

"It got even better. When Aimi was born." I grasped the memory smiling like an idiot. "When she was born. It was the greatest day in my life. I looked down seeing my eyes and your hair."

"I wish I was there." He hung his head with a frown upon his face. "I should have known you were pregnant when you disappeared. I should have known." He let go of me and punched a tree. " If I knew you would of never gone on that mission and you would of been safe!"

"Natsu." I grabbed his arm before he could hurt himself anymore. "NATSU! LISTEN TO ME!" I grabbed his attention when I scream at him. "Natsu look at me! Listen to me clearly. You have been more of a father since she walked into that guild. No matter how many days ago. You gave her shelter something a father does. You cared for her! Your protected her from Dream Tail! While I was put into magic for six years and she was capture somehow by them! You protected her before they could come after her again. You helped find her mother. You did everything a brand new father needs to do. But from now on. You're going to raise Aimi just how you would when she was born. You're going to be a father to her. A wonderful father that will be there to make up the lost time I took away from you." I cupped his face with my hands. "She is going nowhere now. She's 16 my guess is going to be she going to be around forever alright?"

He nodded his head. "You know I felt it when she was born."

I could feel my eye grow a little bigger. Curiously filled me "Felt what?"

He smiled down at her and bought her hand to his chest. Making me feel the mark on his chest. A key shape mark. "This, when she was born. I was asleep and woke up to it burning. The same thing happen to Gajeel when his kids were born."

My eyes widen and I grabbed his shoulders. "Levy has a kid!?"

He nodded his head. "Actually it was Jace, then a couple years later she had Ivy."

"What about Erza? Gray? Cana? Wendy? Mira-Jane? As I said each name we took another step towards the house. "What about all of them?"

"Skyler he's 17 now. Tyler 16. Cana and Laxus got married. She has a baby boy Soul and Mira-Jane married Frieed as you know and they had Judas who I believe 5 or 6. Also they had Dani who is 14."

I dropped my hands from his face and looked towards the house. You could see the roof of the house over the trees. "Everyone has a new generation already."

"Come on Luce." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. "Don't forget Aimi got her memories back." He gave me a toothy grin when he spoke of this, my head snapped up and I ran ahead of him dragging him with me. I stopped just outside the door. I looked at it. Just staring at the handle. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. What if Gray and Erza will be mad for never coming back."

His hands left my waist and he turned the handle to open the door. "Don't forget Aimi."

I pushed the door opened and ran straight to her room. The one at the top of the stairs. "Aimi where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine Lu-chan" I turned and had to do a double take. There was a mini Gajeel staring at me. All Gajeel but the look in his look was soft and sweet like Levy. "I'm Jace Redfox my mom told me a lot about you and my dad. Well he just called you bunny girl."

I laughed. "Sounds like Gajeel to me." I rubbed him on the head. "Your look allot like him. All but the eyes. There red but have-"

"My mother look in them yeah Mira-Jane says that a lot."

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Aimi is she all right?"

"Mama." I turned my head to be met with...a young woman. A young woman of 16 year's. She had grown so much. "Aimi." I ran towards her grabbing her in a bear hug. "Aimi I'm so sorry I couldn't protect. Please forgive me for all those years of pain." I grabbed her face pushing away the hair that covered her forehead. "Your memories?"

"Mama" Her voice was calm but I could feel the tears coming out. She didn't have the same voice she did from six years ago. It was more mature but still had a kiddish tone in it. "Mama I don't remember. He didn't give me my memories he only connected me to Dream Tail master."

Natsu face dropped. "He what!" He turned around looking around. "Jace!"

"The whole way here she screamed her head off." Jace stepped forever. "Pain was all across her face, I thought it was the memories but she woke up for a second and said she didn't have any memories."

"They lied to us!?" Erza stepped forever and reequip into Heaven Wheel armor. "THEY SHALL DIE!" She looked behind her finding someone. "Skyler come on your learning something today."

I turned and looked behind me. Scarlet hair that made her last name. Dress in a knight outfit. Her brown eyes looking with shock. I didn't say anything I just ran and hugged her. "Erza!"

Her face softer and she gave me a bear hug. "Thank Mavis your safe. We never stopped looking for you." She hugged me tight till I tapped out and she mumbled a soft 'Sorry'

"It's alright." I looked behind her to see a boy with blue hair and brown eyes with a red tattoo. "I see you have a son."

She nodded her and waved her hand forward again. "Lucy this is my son Skyler."

"Hello." He was tall, defiantly Jellal son. Blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. Erza brown eyes and I bet her attitude also. "It's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for protecting my daughter."

"It was no problem Aunt Lucy." He gave a bow and looked back up to his mother. "Mom weren't you going to kill someone?"

"Skyler why did you have to mention that." I turned around a raven hair blue eye boy. Who had his shirt off. Jumped down from the second floor "She'll kill us all."

Skyler gave out a little chuckle. "Not us dumbass. Dream Tail my mother can beat and kill some answer out of them."

"Speaking of Skyler let's go." She walked by the raven hair boy and punched him on the head. "Next time think before you speak."

"Evil bitch." He sat up rubbing his head. "Always got to be me first Aimi now Erza." He gave me a look. "You gonna start hitting me like these girls do Auntie Lucy?"

"Knock it off." Gray stood behind him and pushed his face into the floor. "Do I always have to remind you of manners?" He sucked his teeth while shaking his head. "Tyler can you ever behave for once in your dam life, you remind me too much of dam flame brain."

He gave him a dirty look. "Shut up."

Gray shook his head and looked over my way. "Hay it's Lucy always knew you would come back." He came over to me and gave me a hug. "Now stupid ash brain can shut up about finding you."

"You looking for a fight pole dancer!"

"Natsu not here not now it's not worth it." Aimi voice scared me when she said that I looked at her. "No one needs to be fighting. It worst enough that Jace and Tyler are at each other necks every five minutes." She took a breathe looking at everyone. "Besides just because we defeated Dream Tail once-"

"Doesn't mean its over." Natsu finished for her. "The fight not over till the fat lady sings."

Tyler looked around with a curious face. "Who's the fat lady gonna sing?" He gave another look around. "Is her singing that bad she'll kill Dream Tail when she opens her mouth?"

Aimi and Jace just face palmed themselves while Natsu and Gray I might add knocked him upside the head crashing through my living room floor. I had on a ghost expression falling down to the floor. I looked down at the hole that was made by these two idiots "It's like I never left and my house is being destroyed already."

* * *

"DAM IT YOU TWO!" I turned my head around the coroner just to see her knock Jace and Tyler heads be knocked off by who I thought would be Erza instead I got a shock. "Aimi what are you doing?"

She looked up from clapping her hands at her work well done. She saw me and smiled. "Hay mama."

"Hi Aimi." I looked down to the two boys on the floor and Skyler sitting on the couch eating a piece of cake. "I would expect you to be beating these two up."

He chuckled putting his hand up a light formed around it reveling a knife. "I use knives to shut them up." A small smirk was playing on his lips. "Aimi given me a break from beating the crap out of those two." The knife disappeared and he looked up me. "She is closed to what my mother was like when she was around Aimi age?"

I shook my head back and forth fast. "Oh no no no. She's nothing like Erza was." I felt the chills run up my spine as the memories came back. "She was way worst."

Aimi gave me a weird look and looked back at Skyler. "Was Auntie Erza really that bad? She really nice to me." Aimi popped down on the chair next to Skyler and looked over at him. "I think your mom a nice lady Sky."

SKyler chuckled at her and gave her a look. "You don't know my mom then."

"It's Aimi we're talking about." Tyler got up rubbing his head. "She's as dense as they come."

"No I just know how not to piss people off ice pole."

He threw a look and got his hand starting to frost up. "I can go freak."

Her face came up with a smirk and she punch her fists together. "I'm fired up for this."

"NO!" Jace stood in between them and threw Tyler a look. "You know better Tyler!" He went over grabbing his shirt. "She uses magic her life could be a risk that's what Auntie Wendy said to us when we left."

"Her life?" I walked more into the room and look at Jace with widen eyes. "What are you talking about Jace?" I looked over at Aimi. "Can you boys leave us alone."

They nodded there heads and looked back at Aimi. Skyler gave her a smile of good luck and walked out behind Jace and Tyler. Aimi looked the other way when I took a step closer. "What?"

"Your life can be in danger because of your magical energy Aimi tell me what the hell happen when you showed up to Fairy Tail! No one telling me anything I've asked and I've been sidetracked into a different topic." I got down to her level and looked her in the eye. "The Aimi I knew wouldn't be so hash with her life at stake. But that was 6 years ago." I grabbed her hands and looked in her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She paused and looked down into her lap. "I remember barely anything before waking up in Fairy Tail, Natsu said that I begged him to save mama but I don't remember that. I was attack with some magical force that caused brain damage. I was covered with wounds when I arrived."

I tighten my grip around her fingers but let go and smiled at her. "Don't worry it's all going to turn out right in the end."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will if there's a will." I got up and pulled out a picture book. "There's a way Aimi."

She got up and walked over to me. "Can I see the book mama? Maybe pictures can help me remember somewhat." I handed her the book and she sat back down looking down at the pictures. It was the fifth page the page I knew very well. I was writing a letter and I asked the lady I was living with to take pictures of this moment. Aimi stopped on that page. I saw her look up and then back down reading what that letter said. She looked up nodded her head and closed the book. "Why didn't you ever talk of papa mama?"

"Painful memories."

She nodded her head. "Does he even know about me?"

I nodded my head. "He does now." Might as well be honest with her the truth was coming out anyways.

Again she nodded. "Okay did he want anything to do with me?"

"I don't know Aimi. I sent a letter for a try. I'm not even sure if it got to him."

Again another nod. "So something tells me you wanted me to figure it out on my own as I got older."

"Not exactly."

She got up and walked towards the door where a pink hair mess fell onto the floor. "It didn't take a genius to figure out that he." She pointed down to Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel was my father." She pointed to me again and back down to Natsu. "That's why I'm in trouble. When I got that blasted back at the mountain I saw both of your magical powers being used for negative use."

"Edolas."

"Oracion Six and Legion."

She shock her head. "That's what I saw but what he said didn't make sense, he said he was Jose son?" She looked over to us. "Who is Jose?"

Natsu got up and walked over to the window. "Aimi Jose hated Fairy Tail because we bought down Phantom Lord about 17 or 18 years ago."

I took it from here. "My father your dead grandfather. He was a greedy man when I first joined Fairy Tail. He wanted me back for only one reason to marry me off to some wealthy heir to some train company. He put in a request with Phantom and they came after me."

"Fairy Tail and Phantom never got along. Always picking fights." Natsu fist grew tighter. "They attack Fairy Tail one day Shadow Gear was attack."

"It was Auntie Levy team."

"Your mother stay behind to watch and take care of them. She was coming back from food shopping and that's when Auntie Juvia attack her."

She nodded her head and I continue "They took me to there base. I woke up kicked Jose in the balls tricked him and fell out a seven story tower into your fathers arms."

"From then on Fairy Tail bought down Phantom Lord. Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gajeel joined the guild. Jose wouldn't stop to get revenge but one day he almost got it." He looked over at me grabbing my hand. "The whole reason why we're in this mess."

"He had me down and the only way to get rid of him was-"

"To use Urano Metria and kill him off." Aimi voice startle us. "You killed the master of Dream Tail father so he's getting revenge. That's another reason on why he wants me."

"Aimi what are you saying?" Natsu looked over at her with a confused look. "Why would he want you?"

What I'm saying Na- I mean papa and mama." She walked over to us and sat down in the middle. "That Jose son who is master knows I'm the daughter of a celestial spirit user and the most powerful dragon slayer out there. The same two who bought his father down. So to get some sort of revenge. He wants to torture you two, and also unlock the one magic in me." She tapped her head with her finger and gave off a little smile. She looked up to me. "Mama you know of the One Magic correct?"

I nodded my head. "My mother spoke of it and I believe it's love."

She smiled. "I do too. Love to die for."

"What are you saying now Aimi?"

"With me as the daughter of you two I was the perfect choice to be used as Zeref's daughter. The daughter of death. The daughter of death that's what everyone smelt on me when I first got to Fairy Tail."

"Gajeel was right about something."

I slapped Natsu and turned back to Aimi. "What's your theory Aimi?"

"My theory is that with the powers of both mama and papa magical powers inside of me, I had enough magical force and power to be have the one magic find it's way into me."

I looked over to Natsu who was holding Aimi hand. His face said it all. "It's our fault our daughter is in this mess. Because of our great deal magical use."

I felt a tear leak out. I stopped it and cleaned it away. I stood up walking over to the door. "It may be our fault, but we are the ones who can stopped this forever."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for not updating in months. But as the end gets nearer the harder it gets to write. Especially since you already know how the ending is going to happen . I will update sometime again this month before New years.

Hope you guys had a great Holiday :D So for it being so short .

* * *

A couple days passed since I found out who had became my father and why I was the daughter of death. I was Natsu Dragneel daughter though. Nothing could change that. He is one of the most skilled dragon slayers out in the county. I spent time with him here and there but I felt awkward now. He would take me to the lake behind our house to fish.

"Come on Aimi it's not so hard."

"FISHING THE BEST THING EVER!" Happy flew on top of my head and put a rod in my hand. "Come on we used to do this with Lucy all the time!" Happy was floating in front of my face with a big old grin. "She would just sit here and read though."

I laughed and played with the rod. "That sounds like mama."

Natsu looked at me with a little smirk. "Got more of your memories back?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah memories from when I was little. Mama and I sitting in the living room surrounded by books. Finished and unfinished piles of books around the room." I laughed. "That was fun."

Natsu smiled for a second before he looked towards me with a serious face. "Aimi I know this is a lot to take in but there's nothing that changes this I am your father and I want to build the relationship I couldn't build these past few years."

I nodded my head. "I know it's a lot to take in Na- I mean dad. But I want that relationship too since it was sort of taken."

"Not by your mom though." Natsu bought the fishing line back in and looked at me. "Your mom and I were engaged when she disappeared."

"How did she disappear?"

Natsu nodded at me to bring the rod back in. He went over to a rock and I sat next to him. He took a minute to breathe and he looked over the lake. "Aimi the way you take this is your own business." He looked over to me and waited for me to nod my head to which I did. "Okay. Your mother and I opened up to each other after the first time we enter the Grand magic games. We became lovers. We were happy for a good year till we took that mission. We were two 18 years old who were ready to take the next step in life. We needed money for the wedding so Team Natsu had been taking more and more missions. This mission we took was the one that did all of this." He spread his arms around. "You mention before how you've seen your mother falling out of a tower right?"

I nodded my head. "And you were saving her after."

"Correct. The people who kidnapped her were part of Phantom Lord. Their master was bought down and blamed Lucy for the whole thing. He trapped us with the mission we took. Your mama used Urano Metria to get ride of him. She did but she also got rid of herself along."

"She disappeared into magic?"

He nodded his head. "Right in my arms and the last thing she said to us was 'Find me. Find us."

"Mama was pregnant when she disappeared."

He nodded his head again. "So I spent the last 16 years looking for you two weirdo's." He rusted my hair and smiled a toothy grin at me. "I love you Aimi. I always knew some where deep inside of me I was a father and Lucy never got the chance to tell me."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too dad." I stood up and stretched my body. "How about we fight huh?"

A toothy grin escaped his face. "I'm itching for one."

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

I looked out towards the lake. You could see it perfectly from the view in her room. She saw Aimi and Natsu starting to duel one another. "Thank god there is no huge fish in that lake."

'Might have changed over the last couple years Lucy." I turned around and Erza was standing in the door way. "A lot has changed over these 16 years Lucy."

"You're a mother. That's a huge change." I laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm guessing your more stitch now aren't you?"

"Jace and Tyler are just like Gray and Natsu." She shook her head and place her fingers on her head shaking it back and froth. "It's a mad house with those two."

I laughed and looked back out the window. "Aimi getting along with Natsu isn't she."

"Since the moment she came into the guild."

I nodded my head. "I feel bad for keeping Aimi away for all those years. I could of came back. Aimi would of never been taken by dream tail."

"This happened for a reason Lucy. Dream Tail needs to be stopped and." She joined me by the window and pointed towards Aimi who was now fighting with her father. "She's the one who needs to stop this."

"To think I thought all this mess could be over with Erza." I turned and sat on the bed. "I told myself after Natsu caught me from the sky that I would't allow my children to grow up like this. I don't want them being targeted for their powers."

"Celestial powers still aren't that common Lucy. Theirs only a few people left who has the power to old a gate and only one person in the world with dragon slayer magic of Celestial."

I nodded my head. "I know Erza. I know."

* * *

**Aimi POV**

It was weird. More days had past by. It was about 2 weeks now since we been here and mama been back home. The guild wouldn't let us come back for another week or two since they were planning a party/wedding. I sighed and picked up a rock. "Why does today feel different?"

"Different how?" I turned behind me with wool around my hands. I relax when I saw it was Jace. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's no big deal." I patted the spot next to me and he sat with me looking at the lake. "I feel weird around everyone now. It's not that rush of excitement I used to have."

Jace clapped me on the back ."Your sitting alone Aimi. Your letting everything get to you."

I laughed and slapped him upside the head. "Shut up moron."

He laughed and stood up. "Come on your stronger now aren't you?" He cracked his fingers and his neck. "Been itching for a fight now."

I looked at him with a puzzled face. "Jace what in the world are you talking about?" I stood up brushing the shorts I had on off with the grass. "You not saying you want to fight me?"

"That's not happening." We both spun our heads towards the voice and say Skyler coming towards us. "Aimi not suppose to fight remember?"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Till we get back to the guild and Auntie Wendy checks you out." Skyler answered to me. "Nothing till then."

"I was just fighting with my father earlier. I feel fine."

"Aimi." Jace was calling me. "You can't be pushing yourself alright? When we return to the guild and the partying done that's when we will strike back. That's when you need to be at your strongest." He rubbed his head. "I was being an idiot."

"You always are Jace." Skyler nodded his head with a smirk. "I'm the smart one."

Jace threw him a dirty look while I nodded my head. "Alright fine" I sat down by the lake edge and put my feet in the water. "Whatever I can do to bring down Dream Tail."

"Good" Jace turned towards the woods. "Aimi did you hear anything."

I looked over to him. "Why?" I closed my eyes and listen to the woods around me. I heard branches crutching. "Someone coming aren't they."

"What!" Skyler was over to where we were and looking into the woods. "Jace tell me where exactly he is."

Jace finger pointed to an opening in the woods. "Over there." He turned back towards to me handing me my shoes. "Put these on and get behind me. You may need to run at any moment."

I nodded my head and stood behind Jace. "Can you see who coming? He doesn't smell familiar."

"How do you know it's a guy Aimi." Skyler was heading towards where Jace pointed. "It could be a girl."

"What's happening." Tyler came running in and stood near Skyler. "I saw from the window someone coming."

"You didn't tell anyone you idiot." Jace threw his hands up in the air. "COME ON TYLER."

"Keep your voice down!" I slapped a hand over Jace's mouth. "You want him knowing he's coming?"

"Back to my question Aimi. How do you know if he's a guy."

"Guys have a different sense of smell."

After those words left my mouth a man approach from the woods. Jace quickly stepped in front of me. "Tyler freeze his feet and then go get everyone else."

"Got it." He froze the ground and headed towards the house. "Dad!" I heard him echoing as he got closer to the house.

"Who are you?" Skyler had a sword drawn and was pointing it at the man. "Speak."

"My name is none of your business I'm here to take care of that girl."

Jace hand was now turned into an iron sword. "Try anything and I will kill you."

"Silly boy." Was all I heard before the ground spilt open under me. I was dropped into the whole and bought back up with plant holding me around the waist.

"AIMI!" Both Skyler and Jace screamed when they saw me trapped. "Dammit. Skyler kill the guy I got Aimi."

"HELP! I CAN'T USE MY POWERS." I struggled against the veins that held against me. "I'M STUCK! EVERY TIME I MOVE IT GROWS TIGHTER ON ME!"

Skyler looked up towards me. "Shit we're in trouble now. That's a draining her magical power she'll be dead in 20 minutes if we don't do something."

I felt the shock come over my face as Skyler words left his mouth. "Dammit." I look closer at the guy who was smiling my way. Over by his ear was a mark. A mark that looked all too familiar to me. "Shit." I mumbled under my breathe. I could feel the magic being stained out of me. I didn't have much time left. "HE'S APART OF DREAM TAIL!"


	9. Chapter 9

To talk about the latest chapters in the manga…which I hope everyone is reading ^_^ I think Hiro Mashima has finally read our fan fiction because Mira there and we all know how a matchmaker she is and I feel a NaLu confession coming soon :D

* * *

"Aimi don't joke with me." Skyler voice was coming from the ground. "We don't have time for jokes."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING!?" I nodded my head towards the man. "Look on his neck he has the tattoo like the one I have." Sure enough that made him realize I wasn't joking. I looked over and saw his face pale "Ah shit."

"So this is the weeder." Jace turned his attention up towards me and went back to the man. "So how do we stop this plant Skyler?"

"One has to die and the plant will die with them." Skyler had two swords out looking towards the man. "Don't make me kill you."

I scrunch my face and looked down to the ground. "SKYLER YOU BETTER KILL HIM!"

"Yeah Skyler." Jace had his hands as guns. "Don't want another mini Erza."

"Oh shut up." Skyler ran ahead and started sword dancing with the guy. "Jace shot at him."

"But I'll hit you!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jace aimed his guns and started shooting. "Where do you want me to hit him?"

"Either his head or heart."

"YOU WANT ME TO KILL THE GUY!"

"JUST DO IT! IT'S EITHER HIS LIFE OR AIMI!"

I saw Jace look up and then back to the guy. "I only got one shot Sky. When I say move you move the fuck away got it?" Jace aimed his gun looking at the target. "MOVE!" In the spilt second Skyler moved and Jace shot him. Right in the head. Skyler caught the guy and pushed him into the lake. When his body hit the water the plant disappeared and I was falling from the sky. I knew all of them were busy down there but whose name could I call. My mom said to just listen to your heart. That's what I did. "SKYLER!"

"AIMI!" I heard him call my name back. I was falling faster and faster. The ground seemed closer. I saw no blue hair. Was he going to catch me? Or was I going to splat?" I shut my eyes before I felt a pair of arms gasp me and water engulf me. Someone swam us up to the top of the water. "Aimi you can open your eyes."

I opened them and Skyler face was in mine. Just inches form mine. "So you did hear me?"

He smiled and placed a hand around my waist. Pressing it on my side. "That plant had thorns. You have a gash but you'll be ok."

"Blood." He guided me out of the water as those words escape my lips. "The plant steals the power by draining the body of blood."

He nodded his head. "Your dad going to kill me and Jace you know."

I shook my head. "But in the end I'm safe." I looked down and smiled. "Well besides some of my magic being taken."

"It's not Uncle Natsu we should be worried about." Me and Skyler looked over and saw Auntie Erza with Tyler running ahead of her. "Aimi will you visit our graves?"

"Might have to." I cringed at the pain in my side. "Or maybe you'll might be visiting mine."

"AIMI!" I heard my father roar my name and run through the words. When he reached the lake he was engulf with flames. "WHERES THE BASTARD!"

"Dead." Jace put a shield up with his arms. "Now Uncle Natsu put the flames out."

He looked around and saw me on the ground. He let his flames go and pushed Jace out of the way. He looked over to Skyler. "What in the world happened?"

"The plant drainer." Skyler spoke with ease as he told my dad the pasted events. "Only way we could save her was to kill the man Uncle Natsu."

"Rather he died than her." My dad looked towards Skyler hands and rose back up with a scowl on his face. "Why is she hurt?"

"I struggled against the plant papa."

"And Skyler is touching you because?"

"I'm holding the wound so she doesn't bleed out."

I looked over and saw Auntie Erza with Tyler in one hand and Jace in the other. "Skyler you should press harder and get out of here."

He looked up to his mother and gulp. "You're not mad."

She stood there for a second ready to open her mouth till I let out a whine of pain. "I'll deal with you three later. Get her to her mother she's the second best next to Wendy." She turned to go but stopped and turned. "Skyler carry her and Jace press against that wound."

All three of the boys let their breath go. Skyler picked me up bridal style and started walking. "Jace do as my mom said and get your ass over here." Skyler looked down to me and smiled. "I think you just saved us from the grave Aimi."

I shook my head. "Nahh your funerals are just going to happen tonight."

I walked through the house investigating my home. I was looking at the doors when I heard screaming. I stopped near the door and put my ear towards it.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED YOU THREE IDOITS." I heard three slaps and heads hit the ground. "YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND NOT COME TO US EVERYTIME SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Mom." I heard him get up. "We sent Tyler to get you guys so Aimi would be safe. I killed him before anyone got there."

"I'm not blaming you Skyler."

"But you hit me."

I snuck the door open a peek and saw Skyler hunch over from his mother looking down on him. "Skyler. You were touching her in a way no father wants to see and Natsu wanted to kill you."

"But didn't he only find out she was his daughter today?" Tyler stood up rubbed his head. "How could he already care that much?"

Auntie Erza straight her back up and looked at all of them. "Now listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. A couple years from now all of you guys will start to become parents. You all know of Lucy and Natsu story correct?" They shook their heads. "Alright it was team Natsu mission. WE were tricked with this mission."

"A trap mission Auntie Erza?"

"Yes Tyler. It's not that common and our guard was down. Our suppose mission was to guard a traveling merchant through a mountain. The traveling merchant turned out to be the leader of new form guild back then Dream Tail. He was the past phantom master."

"My dad was apart of that guild before he met you guys. He beat the crap out of shadow gear. Auntie Cana told me while she was drunken one day." Jace gripped his ands together tighter. "I as young and I couldn't forgive the man my father used to be, I didn't learn till earlier this year how he changed. Auntie Mira told me that my mother changed him. That's how they fell in love with each other."

Auntie Erza nodded her head. "Yes. Fairy Tail destroyed that guild and their master never forgave us. Their guild mission was to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia.: Auntie Erza turned towards the door. "Yes Aimi your mother."

I gulped as I walked in. "Why my mother."

"She was the daughter of the richest man in Fiore. She ran away from home when was only 17. She ran because of her father. During that time your grandfather wanted your mother back to marry off to a rich man to gain more riches. We wouldn't let Lucy go."

Why are they after Aimi then?"

Auntie Erza held a finger up. "One because she holds the most magical power the world has ever seen and two." She put her second finger up. "Aimi is the daughter of the two people who are the ones who actually destroyed Phantom guild. This is all revenge."

"How did they destroy it?"

"Your mother was the last mission that guild had and it was a failed and your father defeated their strongest member the only dragon slayer."

"My father."

"Jose plan was revenge and to kill the one responsible for destroying his guild. Lucy Heartfilia. But it backfired. Lucy performed Urano Metria which killed Jose. But the spell had never been used for killing before and it was powerful too powerful for Lucy body."

"That's how I disappeared." We all turned our heads and my mother came in "I was magic till the week before Aimi was born. No memories till the day I went into labor. I hid away for ten years because I was scared of returning and putting my family in danger. So I settle here and protected this village till one day I was turning into magic once again. The day before Dream Tail came and took Aimi."

"I remember parts of that day."

"I put the pieces together and discovered that Jose had one son. Who is now the master of dream tail?"

"And he wants me. He wants to cause my parents suffering."

"That's enough." My mother stood up and looked at Erza. "It's too much right now. Aimi I need to change your bandages."

I got up and walked out of the room after my mother all this information in my brain was too confusing. My mother stood in front of me wrapping where the plant had cut me. "Mama. Will this ever end?"

She stopped her wrapping and looked up at me. She smiled and cut the gaze and taped it down. "Aimi I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only." She gripped both my hands and smiled up at me. "Aimi it's your future and it's you who makes it."

I nodded my head and looked past my mother head. My father was standing there with a small smile on his face watching us. During out short time home I've learned the feeling of family and after today I don't want anyone of them to get hurt. I looked up to my mother. "Another weeder will just come after me. This needs to stop."

"What are you going to do about it Aimi?" My dad voice carried from the door. "Like your mother said it's your future."

I nodded my head standing up. "Tell Auntie Erza as soon as everyone healed we're going home and attacking Dream Tail. Ending it once and for all."

My mother looked at me funny. "But you're the only one hurt Aimi."

I shook my head and pointed towards the door. "You got three more patients mama."


	10. Chapter 10

I looked backed to when I published this story it's already been a year guys. Thank you soo much for letting this story go off. I never thought it would so here's to a year of reading and late up dates! (I'm fixing that part don't worry!

* * *

"My child. I knew you never left this world." Master raised his small boney hands towards my mother gripping them in his. "I get to see your face one more time before my time is up."

My mother face widen as she looked down at him with a tearful expression. "Master you're dying!"

He nodded his hands as my mother started crying. She closed her eyes and a grin appeared on the master face. Before any of us could stop him he stenches his hand out and slapped my mother butt. "Hasn't changed at all."

"MASTER!" Auntie Mira appeared in the door. She walked over to him giving him a slap upside the head. "You haven't seen her for the last 16 years and this is what you do?"

"Mira?" My mother touched the woman shoulder and looked at her. "Still in charge I see."

"Lucy." She ran into Auntie arms smiling with tears running down her face. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too Mira. Me too." She deepen the hug and soon everyone gather around to welcome my mother back. I didn't realize I was crying till my father gave me a tissue.

"You're gonna need that Aimi."

"Thanks dad."

He chuckle and a smirked filled his face. "Dad." He warped an arm around his my shoulders pulling me into a hug. "I like the sound of that Aimi."

I smiled looking up at him. "I do too dad."

After my mother hushed everyone out and focused back to me. "Alright master we need to move fast. You know everything correct?" When he nodded his head my mother continued. "Levy, Jace go research what I spoke to you about. Erza get a group of mages and find a safe way to Dream Tai. Wendy we're gonna need some medical supplies. Gajeel train into Tyler and Skyler head on some stuff you did with Phantom."

"Why only those two shouldn't we all know?" Lisanna called out from the bar area. "We're all going to fight aren't we?"

"No." Erza voice spoke up. "Only a small group will be going. This isn't war this is only a mission that requires only a small group of people. Not everyone will be going."

"How small of a group?" Someone called out.

She stood there for a moment and answered. "around 30 people."

"You can take are of that correct Erza?" She nodded her head towards my mom and walked away. Everyone stood around awhile before my mom threw her hand sin the air. "GET TO WORK PEOPLE WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

* * *

Auntie Levy came into the room carrying a huge book with her. Jace was behind her with a sad look on his face. "Aimi. We found some information." She took a small breathe. "I don't know what you're going to make out of it."

I looked up from the map looking at her. "What did you find Auntie Levy?"

She rubbed the back of her head before she spoke. "There's a way not to fight Dream Tail."

My mother face looked up from the bar where she was talking to Wendy. "Levy-Cahn what is it?"

She took a gulp and looked at me. "Aimi the way you can save all this trouble is pretty simple. Lucy the clock you hold I forget his name-"

"Horologium."

Auntie Levy nodded her head. "Hi he has the power to change time."

"More like change the past and some of the future."

I eyed him. "What do you mean some of the future?"

Jace scratched the back of his head. "Alright. Whatever happens in the past will change the future."

"Meaning?" I gave him that curious look.

He sighted and dropped down into one of the chairs. "Meaning if you are going to stop dream tail with the clock that would mean going back to when Fairy Tail was attacked and stopping it all together."

"So what you're saying is Aimi can control all of this from happening?"

Auntie Levy nodded her head. "Yes but."

"But what."

"There are two ways the future can end up." She took a breathe. "One way could be that your parents fall in love still or."

My mother looked at Auntie Levy with her eyes filled with worry. "Or what?"

"You could have never been born since this was the beginning of your parent's relationship."

My mother held her chest as she sat down taking in the shock. After a couple of minutes my mother looked at me and then to Auntie Levy. "Are you sure of this?"

"Positive."

My mother's eyes turned back to me. "Aimi this is your decision. If you want-"

I shook my head. "No. I won't do this."

"Aimi."

If I don't do this mom there's a chance that your life at home would have been good. Didn't grandpa send phantom?" She nodded her head and I continue. "I would of never had come here! This wouldn't be happening right now! Mom and Dad would have never fallen in love. I would never meet my father! My mother! My Family! How could I be so selfish and just take away everything that has happened so far!?" My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Mama would have never seen everyone again. I barely remember walking here. I remember waking up though." I looked to happy who flew out of the room. "I don't want this to end." I raised my right hand and put two fingers in the air. "I'm going no where."

I felt a hand on my head. I didn't need to look up to see who it was. "That's my girl." I looked up to see my father smiling the same toothy grin I had. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head. "This needs to end." I turned from my father hug and looked at Auntie Erza. "Are we ready?"

She nodded her head. "The people I put together seemed to be a logical idea." She turned around calling her voice out to quiet everyone in the hall. "This is a life or death mission."

"This isn't a life or death mission mom. Don't go over bored."

She chuckled and looked at the hall. "Either way you are to treat it as one. This mission is to bring down one of the many threats to the people to Fiore including Aimi memories."

"I have a question." Cana voice called out from the bar where she had a barrel in front of her."

"Lay off the liquor woman."

"Don't woman me Laxus."

"Mama why do you drink so much?"

She sucked her teeth looking down to her son who was around 9 years old. "You and your dam DNA Laxus. I drink because it tastes good."

"You're gonna drink your liver dead."

"It's already dead enough you're the one who has to worry about where you put me."

"Not in front of Soul Cana."

"Dad mom gonna die?"

Cana and Laxus hit their heads off the bar looking at each other. "Cana say what you were gonna say maybe he'll forget."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She raised her head turning around in her seat. "Alright say we beat Dream Tail."

"Which we will." Tyler voice called over to her.

She gave him a look and continued on. "But what about Aimi. Destroying Dream Tail won't take away the fact she's Zeref daughter."

"It's turn." I stepped forward looking at everyone. "The black magic won't be gone once their gone." I touched the middle of my chest looking at anyone. "There is one way to make it disappear off the face of the Earth but that means losing everyone I have now."

"Wait Aimi's gonna die?"

"No you idiot." I smashed Tyler on the head. "It means going back in time and stopping Dream Tail. I don't want to do that. I will live with the rest of my life with this black magic inside of me and the day it comes out when it starts to take over me. That would be the day I die."

"Not on my watch." My father voice carried over to me. "Wendy can't you look on information on how to take dark magic out of someone?"

She nodded her head. "Yes but I believe it would be a difficult task."

My mother and father eyed each other and looked at me. My mother voice spoke. "Aimi. Are you ready for this."

"I have to be."

My mother nodded her head. "For once in a mission Team Natsu can destroy something."

Uncle Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Feels good not to know you'll be after my ass if we destroy something."

"I'm fried up."

I smiled and looked over to my boys. "We need a team name you know."

Tyler mouth opened. "You're joking. Me and you in the same team?"

I smirked. "What? Your dad and my dad are in the same team. From what I heard they still fight everyday."

Skyler nodded his head. "This does seem right." He walked towards me rustling my hair. "I think we can manage. After all I'm Erza son."

"But I'm more of a devil than your mother Sky."

Jace clapped his hands and gave off a smirk. "That's true!"

"Team Natsu Part Two?" Ty smiled. "I think it's a good name."

"No we need something with power." Jace looked at Ty. "Teen Natsu!"

I looked at him with a funny look. "I may be his daughter but we don't need Natsu anything." I looked behind me smiling. "No offenses dad."

"I like Team Natsu Two." He laughed. "I am powerful after all."

"It sounds corny Uncle Natsu." Tyler leaned back in his chair thinking deeply. "What about something dark with spells?

"Dark? Never picture you as someone like that Tyler." Jace laughed and dodge the ice sword. "Why dark?"

"Cause we're opposite. Us three come from the light and Aimi was force into the dark magic. She was made into the daughter of everything evil. No one can prove how her blood became black we just know that Dream Tail had something to do with it."

We stood there for a minute with our eyes staring at one another. I smiled and looked at them. "J.A.T.S"

"J.A.T.S?"

I nodded my head. "Jace, Aimi, Tyler, Skyler."

"At least I'm not near J."

I smiled. "I'm in the middle so I can crush your heads together it you two decided to go after one another." I smiled looking at them. "Agree?"

They all nodded in union with there heads hanging low. "Agree."

I nodded my head and headed for the door. "Aren't we leaving?"

With that we started the long walk to the dark guild. Surprising no one tried to attack us as we drew closer to the guild. When we were a mile away Auntie Erza stopped us. "We're a mile out from there."

"So that's the guild."

Skyler nodded his head and looked at his mother. "How did you find the location mom?"

Auntie Erza eyed her son and smiled. "I have my ways."

"And those ways I don't want to know about." Tyler mumbled under his breathe making a chuckle come out from my mouth.

"This is what's going to happen. One force will go in an-"

"No." I stood up and matched over to Auntie Erza. "No one is going in till I say so. Dad put your fist down!" My dad sucked his teeth and looked at me. "They will attack if a whole group of people come in. What we need is one person to go in and since this is for me and the rest of the nation. I'm going in."

She nodded her head looking over to my parents. "Are you ok with this?" They nodded their heads and she looked back down to me "What's the signal?"

"When the door gets broken down."

"How will we see that from here?"

I smiled and headed down the road. "Believe me Ty. You will." I walked up the road. In plain sight so they could see me coming. I stopped and looked up to the building. I had to act like nothing had happen while I was gone. I looked back towards my family. They were all ready to die to stop the dark magic come from inside of me. I wasn't going to be a puppet anymore. I'm no daughter of Zeref. My mother is Lucy Heartfilia and my father is Natsu Dragneel. I am Aimi Layla Dragneel. I'm no weakling. I'm strong and I will protect my family and the world in which we live in. I pushed opened the doors of the dark guild. It squeaked and everyone was looking at me. I hide my face behind my bangs and smiled. "So. Who wants to play a little game?"

"Aimi." He was looking down on me. "You think your coming out of this alive don't you?"

I looked up. The smile on my face grew more. "I know I'm coming out of this alive. You're the one who's going to die tonight."


End file.
